K-On Fate: Evil Queen Blossom
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The third Fate fic I have made. Ginti and Mugi are to be married. The happiest day of their lives is about to begin. Only one problem: The bride's been kidnapped by an evil force! Featuring characters from Death Parade, Sister Princess, Blood-C, and more. Rated M for explicit language, blood and gore, brief nudity, and intense violence.
1. Prologue

At an all-girls' high school, a woman with long blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and a black blazer and gray skirt, was leaving the club room, with her schoolbag.

"I'll be going now. You girls can practice, without me. I have a very important meeting." She giggled, as she waved goodbye to her friends in the club room.

Minutes later, the girl appeared in the front gate, as a black car drove by. It was a man with red hair, wearing a bartender's uniform.

"OH! Ginti~!" She smiled.

"Hey, babe. You want a ride home?"

"Sure. I was waiting for you."

She stepped, sitting next to Ginti. They drove off, as Mugi asked, "Say, would you like to spend the night with me? It'll be so lonely, without Mom and Dad."

Ginti said, "Well, I suppose. I'm not going to the bar, until Saturday Night. Besides, I'm all set. I suppose one night with you is okay."

"Good. Sumire is already on holiday, as well. It'll be just you and me, right?"

"I suppose so. I mean, I don't intend to stay long at your place."

They continued to talk, as they drove passed a figure, all cloaked in shadows. She watched on, as she let out a malicious grin.

* * *

That evening, Mugi let Ginti in, as she said, "Make yourself at home. I'll ring in the butler to make sure you're comfortable."

He said, "Thanks."

She asked, "How about some tea, before we have a day together? I figured I'd want to invite you over, for once, and serve you tea, like I did my friends."

"Swell. But first, do you have a bathroom?"

"To your right, 2nd door on the left."

He walked off and said, "Thanks."

As he left to use the bathroom, Mugi left to the kitchen to prepare the tea and cookies. She was completely in bliss, as she was about to get married, real soon. As she was heading to the kitchen, to make the tea and cookies, the mysterious woman would appear from the window, and then walked through the wall. She then grinned maliciously, as Mugi was holding up a metal teapot, pouring tea leaves inside, and placing it on the stovetop. She then was about to get the cookies, and the girl will sneak behind her, and made her whispers to her ear.

"You… cannot… have him… He's mine…"

Mugi gasped, "Ritsu? Is that you?"

She turned around and the woman disappeared, and then thought, "Huh? It's only me and Ginti. So, did someone come in and snuck inside?"

She composed herself and then prepared the cookies. She held up a pack of fancy cookies, and the woman would appear from behind her. She then grabbed Mugi's neck, and clasped onto her mouth, before she could scream. Mugi would be dragged away, into a dark portal, with the woman taking her with. The cookies that Mugi was holding, fell to the floor, and most of the cookies were smashed onto the floor, crumbly and messy, all over the floor.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Ginti came out and looked around the living room. He asked, as everything was silent, "Mugi? Where did you go? Did you forget the tea, again? Probably left to get more, at the store."

He sat down on the couch and said, in disdain, "Or maybe she's nervous…"

As he was waiting, a small shadowy figure loomed in the darkness, sneaking into the living room, with a slight evil giggle. Ginti started to grow tired, as the figure went closer. It leapt onto the table, and hissed at him. The figure revealed to be a small red demon with spikes on its head, razor-sharp teeth, long black talons, and a skinny crimson body. Its eyes were black, with red pupils and purple iris. Ginti asked, "What the hell is-?"

The demon roared, lunging into Ginti, scratching its face and crawling all over his body. He tried to brush it off, but it was of no use. The small imp wouldn't let go. Finally, Ginti threw the small imp down and was shocked. He ran out of Mugi's house, but was halted by Sumire, a girl with long blonde hair, in a maid outfit.

"Master Ginti?" She asked, "Where are you-?"

"I have to leave!" He said, "It's not safe!"

Sumire asked, "What are you talking about? Did you and Miss Mugi had a fight?"

He dashed off and cried, "You could say that! RUN!"

The demon appeared, as Sumire shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It lunged towards Sumire, and slashed her face. She started to scream, as she was being clawed on. Her arms dropped to the ground, and stopped moving. Her lifeless body and face was ripped apart, bleeding from her gashes and cuts. The demon leapt off Sumire's corpse and headed after Ginti, who was heading outside.

Outside, Ginti ran out of Mugi's house and gasped for air. He then thought, as he looked, "Damn. Why'd I forget to bring her with? I was worried about myself that I left the maid in there to die… But it's only because I want away from that creature."

The demon suddenly showed up, as he cried, "OH, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT _IS_ THIS FREAK?"

The imp smiled, as it snapped its talons. Three more reddish imps appeared from the ground, as they were laughing and prancing around, from side to side. Ginti said, "Alright, I don't know what is going on… but it'll take _four_ imps to defeat me!"

The imps smirked, but Ginti stammered, "Uh… I mean _five_ …"

The imp snapped its fingers, again, and five more imps appeared, jumping about and giggling evilly. Ginti moaned, as he sobbed, "Me and my big mouth…"

The nine imps surrounded Ginti are were prepared to lunge at him, holding up their black talons, and grinning their razor-sharp teeth, and snarling like demons. He panicked, as he thought, "No… Why can't I move? I've never been this scared, in my life… What's going on? What happened to Mugi? Did they do this?"

The imps pranced and strafed in a circle, as he whispered, "I have to leave… but how?"

He couldn't move. The sight of these demons could only scare a person, so much. The nine imps lunged towards Ginti, and prepared to pounce.

 **SLASH!  
** But just then, they were decimated by a woman in a white hooded cloak. The imps were slashed into severed chunks, and exploded into vapor. Ginti looked around and asked, "What th-? They're vapor?"

The figure said, "You do not need to be scared. These little hellions are weak and frail."

Ginti said, "Thank you. I would've been dead, if it weren't for you… But… I let someone die, because of them."

The woman said, as she put her sword away, "It's alright. She'll be fine, in another place. But for now, come with me. I have been watching you, and I saw your fiancé being kidnapped."

"KIDNAPPED?! MY MUGI?" He shouted.

"I'm sorry… I should've said something, in the beginning… But your girlfriend got abducted, while you were busy. And it was by dark forces. From what I can tell, she may be the helpless princess, but she could be the key. Dark forces are trying to separate you from her, and from what I can understand, they're after _you_."

"Me?! What does that have to do with Mugi and I?"

"Everything. If you trust me, I can protect you, and save you from this dark queen."

"Queen? You mean…"

"That's right. This queen is your new girlfriend. She will love you and cherish you, forever… but by force. That kind of thing burns me up. Unforgiveable!"

He said, "Well, she can go toss herself into the swimming pool, because I'm NOT diving in! I'm not going to be her love! Mugi's the one I love!"

"I knew you'd say that. I knew I can trust you on joining us."

"Joining you? Oh, no, you don't! I'm not joining your kooky brigade, until I want answers!" He protested, "Where did my Mugi go? And who is this queen that you preferred to as my _girlfriend_! She's obviously playing pretend!"

He then barked, "NO! I have a better question, you! Who are you?"

He concluded, "If you are on my side, then I say thank you for saving me."

The woman said, as she turned to him, "All will be revealed, in due time… However, my secret identity is not revealed, yet. It's far too soon. For now, you can call me… Sena."

"Sena. Okay. If what you're saying is true… then I beg of you… Please bring my girlfriend back. I love her."

Sena said in a polite tone, "Indeed you do. Now, come with me."

He asked, "Where are we going?"

Sena said that it's a secret, and can only be shown to trustworthy people, like Ginti. They left to the backyard, as Sena opened a portal. She said, "Here. Mugi is in this dimension, and I have friends and allies to assist me… But most of them were injured and killed. So, while we step in, I'm going to recruit more to fight this evil queen."

"Right. But… I hope this better not be a trick."

They stepped in, and the portal disappeared. Sena & Ginti traveled to Sena's world, where Mugi is held prisoner. As they disappeared, a figure in the shadows hummed a light tune. He walked off, leaving the neighborhood. Who was he?

* * *

Sena & Ginti arrived at a peaceful tranquil forest, as Sena said, "Here we are."

Ginti asked, "What is this?"

Sena said, "It's our peaceful training area. You're not the only one that is in danger. You'll meet the others, shortly."

He said, "Are you sure? Because I have a bad feeling about this."

She said, "Nonsense. Just be patient. Let's go."

They walked together, heading to a place where Sena recruited others to help out.


	2. Chapter 1

Ginti and Sena arrived at the huge dojo, as she said, "Here we are."

He asked, "Where are we?"

Sena said, "This is the old palace that trains most of my handpicked allies. See, the girls I recruit are to help stop this evil woman."

"Seriously? I've been here, since minutes ago, and you're already not making any sense!" He argued, "Just tell me what's going on!"

"I will. But I have to inform the grave news to Mio & Ritsu."

"Huh? Mugi's friends?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that your girlfriend is captive, and her friends are about to experience the bad news."

She opened the front door, as a woman in long black hair and a woman with short brown hair, with her bangs slicked back, were sparring with each other. Another woman with black hair done in pigtails in red ribbons, and oval-shaped glasses, was training with her sword, wearing a black & red school uniform. Sena appeared from the doorway, as she called to her chosen students, "Everyone… I have found a new member to join us in our battle."

Mio & Ritsu stood in attention, as Saya stood silently, saying nothing. Ginti walked in, as Mio asked, "Huh? Ginti?"

Ritsu said, "Hey, you're Mugi's fiancé."

He said, "Nice to meet you."

Sena asked them, "You two know him?"

Mio said, "Mugi told us about it."

Ritsu giggled, "She never shut up about him."

Saya let out a huff, and said, "Big deal."

Sena asked, "Where's Azusa?"

Mio said, "On patrol, with the others."

Sena said, "Well, when they returned, tell them that Ginti will be training with you, for this important task."

Mio asked, "How so?"

Ginti said, "Mugi… She's kidnapped."

Mio gasped, as she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He said, "That's fine…"

Saya approached him and extended her hand, "Saya Kisaragi."

He shook her hand and said, "Uh, hi, nice to meet you."

He asked Sena, "Uh, why is she with Mio & Ritsu?"

Sena explained, "I'm afraid there's more you should know about them… As you can see, these girls are my chosen warriors and they are chosen to fight off this evil queen. Mugi's kidnapping was no coincidence. You see, while the reason for her abduction is somewhat unexpected, you should know that she's after you."

She pointed at him and said, "You're the key, Ginti."

Ginti barked, "For Christ's sake! Can you, at least, remove that hood, and say it to my face?"

Sena said, "It's not time. If it's time, I will show you my face. However, we must begin training. Time is of the essence."

She summoned Ritsu, "Tainaka! Show them your prowess!"

Ritsu held up a steel gauntlet in her right arm and said, "Watch this!"

She started to punch the huge birch tree, in the middle of the trunk. The tree started to shatter into bits, shards, and planks. Mio was shivering, as she said, "Wow… That's verily heavy."

Ritsu bowed, as Mio held up a magical blade, and then swiped in a diagonal slash, showing a huge cut on the wall. Saya nodded, as Mio said, "Thanks. It's not my best work."

Saya then said, as she held up her sword, "You leave this to me. I'll show you how to strike, with precision."

Sena produced afterimages of shadowy figures. Saya prepared to strike with her katana, with her eyes turning red and demonic. In one swift strike, Saya destroyed the shadows. Saya put the sword away, and then her eyes regained her original color. She then said, "Even if they were real demons… I wouldn't control this rage and bloodlust."

Ginti was shocked, "My god…"

Saya brushed her long black pigtail, as Ginti was in awe over her. He blushed, but stopped to realize that he's already got Mugi. Saya adjusted her glasses and stepped forward. But she stumbled down to the ground and moaned, "Ungh… Stupid floors…"

He helped her up and asked, "You okay?"

Saya said, "Yes. I'm fine. Sometimes, when I get hostile, afterwards, I stumble a bit. Sorry, but I get clumsy, now and then."

She giggled, embarrassed, as she said to him, "I'm sorry if that was awkward."

Ginti smiled, "It's alright."

Mio asked, "Uh, Ginti, why are you flirting with Saya?"

He cried, "I'M NOT! You know I'm into Mugi!"

Saya giggled, "Oh, that's alright. You weren't flirting with me. It's nice that we met."

Ginti said, "Uh, yeah… Minutes ago, you were serious."

"Yeah, but that was when I saw you. I'm sorry to hear about your fiancé. We'll get her back."

"Thanks."

He said to Sena, "So, any particular reason on why she was kidnapped? Or are you going to make me wait?"

Sena said, "Well, the person that kidnapped your fiancé… is an evil woman. Her powers are horrific, but her identity remains mysterious. She uses magical powers of darkness to hurt and harm innocent people. She is an all-black clad female, and hails from a faraway island in Japan, and summons deities from Hell to kill the innocent victims, by force."

"When has she shown up?"

"Years ago… It's been decades, since she last struck. And knowing what sort of demonic force she will unleash, she'll go at great lengths to do so. And you are the key to this. Only you can be able to stop this vile woman, and save your loving girlfriend."

"Would it be safe if I had a weapon, too?"

"No. You're not ready."

Suddenly, two girls appeared, running to Sena. One girl has white hair and a white uniform, and another with long black hair, done in pigtails, approached Sena, armed with a bow and arrow and staff, covered in soot.

"Master Sena!" Origami, the girl in white hair, cried, "BAD NEWS!"

Sena asked, "Origami! Azusa! I thought you were on patrol with Nodoka, Yui, & Ui!"

Azusa pleaded, "We did… but Yui-Senpai vanished… and… afterwards, we were looking for her, demons attacked us and we fought them off. But Nodoka and Ui disappeared, after we were distracted."

Origami sobbed, "And all we found, after minutes, were their weapons… Look!"

Sena viewed the soot-covered weapons, as she whispered, "No…"

Azusa asked, "Did they get kidnapped, too?"

Sena said, "No. They're dead. I can sense their presence, in the weapons."

Azusa wept, as Mio asked, "Nodoka? Yui? AND Ui?"

Sena said, "No. Only Nodoka and Ui. Yui's still alive. I can sense her, vaguely… The weapons they used to wield, they are covered in soot… but it's not soot… It's their ashes."

Azusa cringed, "ASHES?! They were burned alive?"

Sena thought, but then said, "I mustn't say. It's far too disturbing to explain. All I know is that their souls are in a better place…"

She insisted, "Ginti, I shall keep Origami and Azusa in the room, while Mio & Ritsu look for Yui. In the meantime, you and Saya stay here."

She vanished into thin air, as Ritsu said to Azusa, "Don't worry. Yui will be rescued… and we'll avenge Ui & Nodoka!"

They rushed off, as Saya said, "I feel sorry for Yui… She lost her sister and best friend… and she doesn't know it."

Ginti asked, "Is that right? You have a clue what and how it happened?"

Saya thought about it, and said nothing. He nodded and replied, "Okay then…"

He watched out the dark sky, as Mio & Ritsu departed to find Yui's last known whereabouts.

* * *

That night, in a dark stone citadel, a woman in a black hood and robe was sitting in her black throne, holding up a crystal ball, examining the past. Her face was in an all-black mask, showing no eyes or mouth. She then said, viewing the ball, "With Kotobuki in my dungeon, the man that she will marry will be mine… And soon, everything will be shrouded into darkness…"

She asked, as she viewed two girls, one with in purple hair and another with blue hair, sparring in swords, "Huh? Who is this? Is that? Hmm…"

She nodded and said, "Perfect… More in my collected side… Yes… I wish to add more… But… Whatever happened to those two?"

She gasped, as she sensed Ui & Nodoka. She growled, "Drat and double drat it! How did they die? I wish to waste them away, and make them my slaves… If only I knew who it was…"

She held her ball up, as it started to glow, "Hmm… Where is Ginti? He should be here in my view. Drat it!"

She then summoned her demons and said, "You… See if you can find those troublemakers. I wish to know what happened to those two girls that you were hunting… Manabe and Hirasawa…"

The demons, black-scaled twin-horned imps, with razor-sharp fangs and talons, scampered off, as the evil woman snarled, "I wish to make more underlings in my army…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a very dark alleyway, a man in a purple suit and top hat was walking with a cane in hand. His entire body and face was shrouded in black shadows. He whistled to himself a tune, as a small puff of soot appeared from the bottom of his pants legs. He hummed _Bink's Brew_ , while walking through the alley, disappearing into the darkness. Who was this man? Is he friend or foe?

 **XXXXX**

Back in the evil woman's castle, deep below, Mugi was out cold, lying on the stone floor, with her right ankle shackled in chains. She remained unconscious, all throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 2

At Sena's dojo, Ginti was sitting in a bench, as he watched Mio spar on a heavy bag. He then said, as he thought, "Everyone's training themselves off… and hopefully to find Mugi. I wished I knew what they are up to."

Mio continued, as Saya was leaning by the doorway. She called to her, "Mio… You have a second?"

Mio walked to Saya, as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Saya and Mio spoke in private, as Ginti thought, "Really?"

He listened in, as Saya was talking to Mio, about Azusa going alone, to find Yui. Mio stated that she knows that Ui & Nodoka were turned into ashes, but their souls were expelled from the world. Saya agreed, as she started to instigate that Yui would very well lead her allies to a trap. Knowing Yui she wouldn't, and she was the first of Sena's camp to disappear, when trying to locate the evil woman. She also said that maybe what happened to Nodoka & Ui _could_ be the same thing that happened to Yui, as well. Mio trembled, and then said, "No… Yui can never die… Not like this."

"I hope not… Azusa just left, earlier, only to find out where Nodoka & Ui's last whereabouts were. She doesn't believe a thing about Sena's premonitions of their deaths, but I believe her."

Mio replied, "So do I. If Ritsu died, I'd be torn apart."

"And Nakano knew of Yui, for a very long time…"

"I know. Yui was like caring her, like her own precious pet kitten."

He continued to listen, as he thought, "Azusa already left, and she's looking for Yui, instead of Mugi…"

Mio said, "But still, Mugi is the one we need to look for. This isn't the right time to tell him… and this isn't the right time to fight this evil woman."

Saya smiled, "You're right. I'm sure he'll be alright… I mean, his heart will be mended, likewise my wounds."

Mio said, "Of course. And she was nice enough to recruit you, after she found you on the ground…"

"Sena's good at recovering my wounds… including how she taught me her skillful arts."

"You're so right. I only joined, because Ritsu forced me. And that Azusa was there, and I couldn't say NO."

"I know. It's tough to walk back. We know now _not_ to abandon Sena. Nodoka and Ui are dead. And we have to find this woman, and kill her… whoever she is."

"Let's worry about Azusa, first… But for Ginti's sake, we'll grow stronger, for to rescue Mugi…"

"And if she dies? Then what?"

Ginti walked off, as Mio said, "I don't know…"

He walked to the front door and said, "These girls worry about me _and_ their friends. But I just can't."

He opened the door, as Sena appeared, with bento boxes in her arms. She said to him, "And where are you going?"

He gasped, as she said, "Oh, come now… I just left to get dinner."

"IN THAT GETUP?! What if they-?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. They know my face. Like I'd wear my hood, going to order takeout? You're nuts." Sena said, "I hope you don't mind sushi and noodles. And NO, I didn't bring booze, in case you didn't notice."

"I was going to ask…"

"NO alcohol in my dojo…"

Saya, Mio, & Ritsu arrived, as Ritsu asked, "OH, WOW! You brought our dinner, Sena?"

Sena nodded, as she said, "I hope you don't mind. He will be eating with you, since he'll be training with you, until the time is right to strike. I brought enough for everyone."

She then asked Mio, "Where's Azusa?"

Saya kneeled to her and said, "It's terrible. Azusa just walked out and went to find Yui, on-foot, alone."

"She WHAT?"

"Master, she didn't believe a word about our allies being dead… by this mystery person…"

Sena said, "I admire her skill and courage, but she's on a suicide mission. Tainaka, Akiyama, follow her. Also, where's Origami?"

Saya said, "She's taking a bath."

"Tell her to come here, at once. Dinner's ready."

"Yes, Master."

Saya walked off, as Ginti asked, "Uh, since Azusa's absent, can I have some of hers?"

Sena calmly replied, "No."

He groaned, "Damn."

Sena said, "Don't worry. You'll get your share. I bought about 6 bentos and ramens."

"SIX?! There's seven of us, right here!"

"And the sixth bento is for you. I'm not hungry."

"Huh?"

"I already ate."

"HUH?"

"I dined in, but ordered takeout, afterwards."

"What kind of master who-?"

Sena roared, "SILENCE! THAT'S ENOUGH QUESTIONS! Now either eat now, or just starve? I know I'm not being mean, but the longer we talk…"

Ritsu smiled, "The more our food will get cold!"

She grabbed a bento box, as Mio cried, "Hey, Ritsu! Don't hog the sushi!"

Saya returned with Origami, as Origami said, "Ah, dinner's ready. Is Ginti eating with us?"

Sena said, "Yes."

He moaned, as he held his bento box, "You know what… I don't even know, anymore. Once we're done eating, when do we train?"

Sena said, "Not until tonight. After dinner, Mio & Ritsu will find Azusa. Saya, you're training him."

Saya nodded, as he gasped, "Her?"

Sena agreed, "Yes… … …but try to stay alive. Her fighting style is far too vicious. If you die in her enraged state, then I can't help you."

He shivered, "That's what I'm afraid of…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside, Azusa was hunting down in the forest, looking for sights of Yui and the person who killed Nodoka & Ui.

"I know I'm disobeying Sena, but what happened to Yui-Senpai, I will never forgive her…" she thought, as she was angry, holding up her weapon in her hands, "I promise that I will find Ui's murderer, and possibly that witch that hurt her and kidnap Yui… I will defeat her, hands-down!"

She traversed into the deep dark forest, and stopped dead center in the middle of the dirt field. She then sensed no one around, as she wanted to find sources of evil magic. She heard a twig snapped, and three demons suddenly appeared, lunging at Azusa. She wielded her weapon high and smashed each demon with a punishing blow, turning them into pancakes. They dissolved into mulch and vapor, as Azusa gasped for air, "Thank goodness… She's onto me… Now, if only I can-."

The sky began to grow dark, as clouds covered the bright moon. Azusa can't see, as a shadow suddenly appeared from behind her.

" _Gather up all of the crew…  
It's time to ship out Bink's brew…  
Sea wind blows, to where, who knows?  
The waves will be our guide…_

 _O'er across the ocean's tide.  
Rays of sunshine, far and wide.  
Birds they sing, of cheerful things,  
in circles passing by…_"

He giggled, as he held his cane up. Azusa whimpered, as she was terrified by the man in the purple suit's haunting hymn. She turned around and swung her hammer towards him. But he disappeared into the dark shadows, as she gasped, "What? Who's there?"

The man appeared and said, "Behind you, darling…"

Azusa swung from behind, but he vanished, again. She growled, still mildly terrified and scared. She then said, "What were you singing? That sounded like a pirate's hymn…"

"Correction: a _ghost pirate's_ hymn. You see, my great ancestors were once famous sea farers, sailing across the Pacific and Atlantic."

"Huh? What are you mean?"

"It is sung to lift the spirits of those seagoers who are feeling mighty blue… And much of the good way, since it makes people happy. Sadly, a few of my grandfather's crewmates were lost at sea, and died."

She found him and asked, "Wait… Your grandfather was a pirate?"

"Sort of…"

"But…"

"What are we doing? Asking questions?" He said, as he held his cane up, revealing a small sword, "Let's see who you are, wielding that sledgehammer…"

They prepared to fight, as he asked, "If I win… will you offer me your panties?"

Azusa blushed in shock, as she shrieked, "PERVERT!"

She swung her hammer at the man, but he dodged out of the way. He then said, "Aw, nice try. But a sledgehammer won't affect me…"

Azusa cried, "Who are you?"

He swung his sword out and did a fencing stance. He slashed onto Azusa's chest, but she flipped backwards. She dropped onto the ground, as he said, "I'm not even trying… Too bad you'll be dying… It's all a joke, as you're about to croak."

Azusa cried, "What?"

He smiled, holding his sword towards her, "Tell me, darling… Do you like life?"

"Answer me this…" Azusa asked, "Who are you? And do you know of this evil woman that is haunting our world?"

He smiled, in a concerned look, "uh… Who?"

"Woman in black, Saya's enemy… She's got magical powers."

"Aw, her? Now that you mention it, I have known her… But I chose to go alone. I don't work for her… unless she offers me her panties."

"So, do you know how she killed Ui & Nodoka?"

"Oh… You mean the girl in glasses and the sweet girl in that weird ponytail?"

"That's them…"

He grinned, as she gasped, seeing his dark blue eyes shimmer in a demonic aura. She whispered, as she cringed, "No… Ui-Chan… Nodoka-Senpai… It was you, wasn't it?"

He cackled, "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Ah, such a wonderful night… Too bad you won't live to make right. You want to fight? All your might? Might makes right, but you're deep tight…"

Azusa charged towards the man and roared, "DIE, YOU PERVERT!"

 **SLASH!  
** They both swung at each other, but the man slashed his sword in a diagonal swipe, striking her down in the chest. Her hammer fell and her body dropped to the ground. He walked towards the downed Azusa, as she sobbed, "No… You pervert… You killed Yui…"

He asked, "Who? The girl in the ponytail?"

"No… That's Ui."

"Then, no. I only killed the girl with glasses and this Ui…"

Azusa was getting up, as she barked, "Alright, you punk… If I can't destroy you, I can outsmart you…"

"By all means, you pretty kitty… You haven't much time left… What a pity…"

Azusa said, "Alright. If you can rhyme something with " _orange_ ", you will let me go."

He smiled and said, "Ah, yes, orange is a color to bear, for what I wanted to fare. The color as shiny as the sun, or the fur of a Bengal tiger, or jam on a bun. Yes, I do enjoy orange… bur purple is more beautiful, than the view of the Blorenge."

Azusa was stunned, as she cringed, "A Wales mountain… But how?"

He said, as he approached her, "Yes, I'm _aware_ that orange has no rhyme. But even the hardest words can rhyme with ease, and have such bold words, in which you can never understand…"

He lifted her skirt with his cane and said, "Now, with that being said, I just want your fabric… before you die…"

She swatted the cane off her skirt, and then tackled him down. He stabbed her in the gut and said, "Uh-uh-uh… Naughty little kitty…"

He then tossed her down and clasped her neck in a sleeper hold, "Sleep tight, little kitten… Do not grumble… Perhaps we may figure out… how to make you _slumble_. Meh… They can't _all_ be that good."

He picked her up and said, "And now, my dear… game over."

He dragged her away, as Azusa was unconscious and breathing heavily.

"Se… Sena… Help me… Save me…"

She stopped speaking, as the man carrying her to somewhere far away, in the mists of darkness.

 **XXXXX**

Tohka and Shiina, meanwhile, were sparring together, using their weapons. As they were sparring, a rustle in the bushes appeared, as they gasped, and turned around. They prepared to fight, as Shiina whispered, "What was that?"

Tohka replied, "I'm scared… But I know I can best whatever it is."

Shiina said, "Stay on your ground, Sis."

The bushes continued, until five reddish demons, in horns and razor-sharp teeth, and black talons, appeared from the bushes. They jumped around and cackled, as Shiina gasped, "What the hell is that?"

Tohka was stunned, as she replied, "Demons? Where did they come from?"

They both prepared to fight off the demons, who were surrounding the girls. They both huffed, as they armed themselves, "This is so stupid…"


	4. Chapter 3

Tohka & Shiina began to fight off the demons, as Shiina used her katana, slashing down three demons in half. Tohka lunged her broadsword, Sandalphon, at one demon, impaling the small imp in the head. The demons fell dead, but more resurfaced from behind them, near the trees and bushes. Numerous imps, with skin and scales in dark shades of red, brown, orange, and blue, appeared in hordes of ten, and charged after them. Tohka and Shiina continued to fight off the demons, eviscerating the imps, slicing them in pieces, breaking their bodies, and preventing them from attacking them, but one demon in blue appeared from above and clasped onto Shiina's head. She screamed in pain, as the demon was clawing at her face. Tohka slammed it off her head, as she cried, "GET YOUR HOOKS OFF HER!"

Shiina threw her shuriken into three red and orange demons, and impaled one of her kunai into the legs of a red demon. She used her katana to slash the demon in half. They stopped, as most of the demons ran away. The blue demons reemerged, as they were brimming in dark energy. Their bodies turned black as night, and grew about three feet taller. They snarled and hissed, as Shiina sighed, "This is so stupid."

She threw her kunai at the demons, but they deflected it back to Shiina, who dodged out of the way. She gasped, "What?"

"They… How long have they had this hidden energy?"

The evil woman appeared from behind the demons, as Tohka growled, "You!"

The evil woman nodded and said, "Tohka Yatogami… Shiina…"

Shiina growled, "It's you… You evil harlot…"

"Isn't it, though?" She summoned her dark demons, "Have them in my arms."

They lunged at them, and grasped onto their arms and bodies. They tried to break free, but couldn't. The evil woman said, "How do you like my demons? I created them to become stronger than their usual counter parts. I was saving them for a special purpose."

Shiina cried, "Damn you!"

"Now… I ask you of this favor, ladies…"

Shiina snarled, "Go to hell! We'll never join you!"

"Oh? I see that you resist my temptation…"

Tohka barked, "We'll never join you, even if you kill us, first!"

The lady snickered, as the demons clawed into Tohka's face. She called it off, as the demon dispersed its talon.

"NO! Do not kill them." She proclaimed, "I may need them… _alive_ … provided if they cooperate."

"You… What will you plan on doing to us?" Shiina said.

The lady laughed, "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

She cackled, as Tohka sobbed, "This is bad."

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, at the dojo, Sena gave Ginti an axe. He asked, "What's this? An ax?"

"Yes. And not just any axe."

"Lemme guess. You want me to chop up some firewood? I'm not your slave!"

"NO! This isn't an axe for trees! You think I'm stupid?" Sena explained, "This is a battleaxe, forged by warriors of old. This is your weapon, in the hopes of rescuing your girlfriend-."

"Fiancé!"

"…your fiancé – and do not interrupt me – from that evil woman. You are chosen to use this weapon, but we shall see what you can do. Mio & Ritsu have already left to find Azusa… Origami chose to spar alone. So, you and Saya will spar with each other, and see what you can perform."

He asked, "Okay, but, this huge axe, I can handle it. But what do you want me to do?"

"I want to see how strong you are. Saya, over here, is our strongest fighter in the group, next to Origami and Mio."

Saya appeared from the floor, as she bowed to him. She held up her sword and said, "Prepare yourself."

Sena walked to the middle of the doorway, as Ginti asked, "Wait… Do I have to chop her head off?"

"NO!" Sena boomed, "NO KILLING! I want to see how you wield this battleaxe!"

She thought, "He may not look it, but with that energy, he may be able to harness that power."

He said, as Saya was preparing to fight, "I just want you to know… I can try to beat you, but-."

Saya slashed at him, but he dodged out of the way. He cried out, "Are you nuts?!"

Saya said, "Forgive me."

They began to fight, and he swung his axe. Saya ducked and clashed with him. She slashed forward, and he would strike back. But he swung down, and managed to nick her. She and Ginti clashed, hitting blade-to-blade, while Sena was nodding. She exposed her face, briefly, from the mouth, as she smiled. She said, "Good. They are doing good. Saya has become stronger and persevere. Ginti, however, he's trying his best."

They continued to push at each other, while Saya was blushing. She whispered, "Why? Why do I feel such… …oh… such resistance?"

She started to blush, heavily, but shook it off and kicked him in the gut. He dropped down, as she thought, "No… I can't… He's so handsome, but… Not again…"

She snarled, as she tried to resist. Her eyes started to turn red from her irises. Her hostile form was reawakened, as she snarled and hissed, "Not again… I can't fall in love…"

Ginti asked, "What were you saying?"

She roared, as he cried out, "WAIT! WHAT WERE YOU SAYING, JUST NOW?"

She slashed down, but he avoided the attack. She ignored his pleas, as she was very hostile. She yelled and cried out, "DIE!"

She and Ginti clashed again, as he tried to calm her down. But Sena said, "GINTI! FIGHT BACK! Reasoning with her will not work! Once she's become hostile, there's no way to bring her back!"

"FUCK!" He cried, "AND _NOW_ YOU TELL ME?!"

He pleaded, as he was pushed back, "Help me out!"

Sena said, "No. This is your battle. I believe your axe is more than a weapon for chopping."

"OH, YEAH? WHAT DOES IT DO, FIRE LASERS OR SOMETHING?"

"Yes."

Ginti gasped, in both astonishment and confusion, "What?"

Sena called out, "FOCUS!"

Saya slashed downward towards him, but he rolled out of the way. He held his axe up and said, "Okay, what the hell am I doing? But if it's to save Mugi, so be it! But what do I do?"

 **XXXXX**

"You're bullshitting us, if you think you're going to make us join you, for killing our sister!" Tohka barked.

The evil woman explained her role, as she said, "That may be so, but she's been an eyesore in my magic, for so long."

Shiina broke free, and shouted, brandishing her katana, "YOU FIEND!"

The evil woman brawled with Shiina, only for Shiina to slash her katana downward onto her body. The evil lady was split in half, and exploded into a shadowy smoke. Tohka cried, "BEHIND YOU!"

Shiina turned around, as the evil woman slammed her arm onto the back of her head. Shiina stumbled to her knees, but the evil woman punted her left foot into her solar plexus. Shiina was on the ground, coughing up a little blood. Tohka shrieked, "YOU MADNESS!"

"You mean " _Madman_ "?" The woman asked, "I guess _Madwoman_ wasn't in your book."

"Bitch!" Tohka roared, "UNBIND ME!"

The evil woman held Tohka's chin and said, "If I were you, I'd be very scared. Your sister is the one thing I wanted, and I want to end her life… and you're going to join me, one way or another…"

Tohka moaned, "Damn you!"

Shiina moaned, as she was struggling to get up, "T-To-… Tohka… Run…"

The black demon stomped on her spine and cackled. Shiina groaned in pain, as she passed out. Tohka shrieked, "NO!"

The evil lady smiled, "Aw, did I break your sister?"

"You bastard! You killed her!"

"No, he didn't… She's regaining consciousness… but for a while longer… I will let your sister live… as long as you do as I say… and assist me in killing Sena."

"Never."

"Then, Shiina dies…"

Tohka wept, as Shiina was out cold. The evil lady grabbed her hair and was about to strike. Tohka broke free, before the woman would kill Shiina. Tohka would pick up her sword and swung at her. She dodged out of the way, as the blade went towards Shiina. She halted and gasped, nearly cutting her. The evil woman appeared behind Tohka, as she said, "Even so, would I let you kill your own? I don't think so. I know in your heart… You wouldn't…"

Tohka roared, "SHUT UP!"

She slashed towards her, but the woman caught the sword with her left hand, with ease. Tohka was terrified, as the evil woman punted her chin with her right leg. Her sword dropped to the ground, and she dropped down, lying beside the unconscious Shiina.

"You lose." The evil woman cackled.

"Now… If you would be so kind, you would help me. You have _no other choice_ …" She reached for Tohka.

The demons lifted her up, as the woman removed her mask. Tohka came to and moaned, "No… You're…"

She looked into her eyes, and started to heave. Her eyes went blank, as the color faded and became darker and decolored. Her pupils flashed red, as she spoke in a controlled voice, "Yes, my master…"

The evil woman placed her mask back on and turned to Shiina. "Revive her." She said.

Tohka said, as she helped Shiina up, "Yes, master…"

Shiina came to, as she moaned, "Oh, man… What happened? Tohka?"

Tohka said, "Look into me, Sister…"

Shiina asked, "What's wrong?"

She stared into Tohka's eyes, as the woman said, "You are to obey me. I want Sena dead."

Shiina resisted, but suddenly gave in, as her eyes went blank. She then said, "Kill Sena."

They stood in attention, as the woman said, "Yes… And now, my dear puppets, we wait. For now, train to become stronger, and when the time's right, we kill your sister."

Tohka replied, "Sena is no sister of ours."

Shiina added, "We shall obey you."

She cackled, as Tohka and Shiina bowed. They walked together, with the demons in tow, as they returned to the evil woman's citadel.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Saya was striking at Ginti, as he tried to fight back. Sena was observing the action, as Saya struck down onto his right arm. He dropped his weapon and screamed in pain. Saya held her blade up, as she saw him bleeding. She snarled, "Good. Go to hell!"

She dashed forward, about to finish her off, but Sena dove in front of her, glowing in a dark aura, with her hood flowing off. Her black hair flowed down, as she halted Saya.

"Enough!" She boomed.

She slammed Saya to the ground, in an acrobatic flip, and then grasped her in a sleeper hold. Saya started scream, but was suffocating to Sena's hold. Saya's eyes started to slowly close, as she was passing out. Sena let go, as Ginti was astonished, "Whoa… What the heck was that?"

Saya's eyes suddenly returned to normal, as she came to, "What happened?"

Sena said, as she replaced her hood on, "I'm sorry… But you are not to kill him."

"My apologies, Sena… But whenever I have an enraging flashback, my body starts to feel… unsympathetic… and resentful…"

Sena felt her and said, "I know what you are feeling. And yes, I'm aware of that horrifying incident with… _him_. Yes, I can see that."

Saya turned to Ginti and bowed, "I am sorry."

He yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? You become angry and vicious, and now you're apologetic, five seconds later?"

Saya replied, "It's fine. I was only to spar you."

He got up and barked, "You know what? My sympathies to your allies!"

He marched off, holding his arm, as Sena said, "Ginti! Do not leave!"

"Fuck you! I don't care if I let Mugi die! I'm done! You girls are freaks!" he screamed.

Sena said, "You don't have a choice…"

She held her arm out, and the doors suddenly slammed shut, preventing Ginti from leaving. Sena explained, "You have much to learn, red-haired person. Yes, I admit that my teachings and the students' powers and traits are misleading and unorthodox, but I am only training them to condone their chi, to make sure that they cannot die for this mission. This evil woman wants to kill us all, and she's already got Nodoka, Yui, & Ui. If you walk away, Mugi dies."

He stopped and turned to Sena, "Then, can you, at least, train me to use this? If it shoots lasers, where's the button for it?"

"There's no button." Saya said, "It's from pure Ty Ko Ky energy."

Sena added, "To which you do _not_ have… But you will, once we train you to learn our abilities."

Ginti asked, " _Tie Cookie_?!"

Sena said to Saya, "You, too, Saya. Origami, Mio, Ritsu, & Azusa have already mastered it, but it seems that you two need to learn more."

Saya bowed, "Yes, Sena…"

Ginti barked, "Now, wait a minute! Are you saying that Tokyo Key is the key to saving Mugi? I thought _I_ was the key!"

Sena said, "You are. If you learn _Ty Ko Ky_ , Ginti, then, you could be the one to save your beloved. This may take time… since you and Saya failed…"

Ginti asked, "But I want to know one thing, Sena… What _is_ this _Ty Ko Ky_?"

Sena explained to him about Ty Ko Ky, as night began to fall.

* * *

That night, at 4am, Azusa was in a dark room, tied in rope, with her wrists tied to the ceiling, and her ankles to the floor. She was naked, with just her skirt on, and her long black hair flowing over her bare scarred body. She moaned, as she was sobbing, "Yui-Senpai… save me…"

The man returned, with his cane sword, and said, "Well, well, well… Good morning…"

"You…" Azusa weakly yelled, "You did this to me… You pervert!"

The man held her panties up and said, "Now, now… You shouldn't be angry at me, because I am doing a favor."

"A favor? AND WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?"

"These? Purest fabric that I ever felt. In fact, growing up, I never learned about silk or lace, because I was polyester and cotton, through and through. I sometimes wish I knew what underpants felt like. They may be wool, cotton, fabric, and thread, but what of the female of the dainties?"

"You bastard!"

"uh-uh-uh…" he scolded, "There will be time for lechering in the afterlife… Besides, I love to see you squirm, much as Nodoka did… when I tortured her, like this…"

He stabbed her in the waist with his sword, lightly and carefully, as he said, "Of course, I do not want you to die, at all…"

Azusa roared, "YOU KILLED NODOKA, UI, AND YUI! WHY ARE YOU, SUDDENLY, SPARING ME?"

He said, as he slowly cut Azusa's skin, lightly, "You know me… I want to own you, much as I did the others… Nodoka, Ui… they belong to me…"

Azusa sobbed, "But… They're dead…"

He replied, as he held his blade up, "Yes… but their shadows are mine."

"Shadows?!"

He held his cane up and jabbed the floor, where Azusa's shadow is placed, through an ambient light that shone on her left side. He explained, as he rubbed Azusa's bare chest, "Pretty kitty, do you want to know what, why, and how I killed them? Well, they still live on, inside me… for I am only to make a delivery. You see, I have been eyeing your shadow, and it's beautiful… They say that without a shadow, you don't even exist."

Azusa moaned, "No… What are-?"

She heaved, as she was moaning in arousal, as he held up a knife, and jabbed her stomach, in the center. She sobbed and moaned in pain, as he lifted up his cane, chanting in a quiet language. Azusa's shadow was slowly absorbed into the blade, removed from the light. He held the cane up and said, "Of course, they say that you have about 2 to 3 days, after you slip into a coma, after losing your shadow. But my process takes ten minutes… and I only had to do this… Make you feel relaxed, whilst my sword pierces your shadow, just to avoid running away, and then stab a knife into your body, to inject the pain. Then a little incantation, will take your shadow away, and from there…"

He concluded, "Shadow, shadow, such a stroll… Stripped away, from a fair maiden's soul… Beautiful, and cute as a cat… your nine lives are up, because _one_ is that… Like your shadow, it belongs to me, like all the rest, as you can see…"

He showed Azusa's shadow to her, which was a huge floating orb of darkness, hovering besides two others. He stated that those were Nodoka and Ui's shadows. And he said that they died, because they were stripped of their shadows. Azusa sobbed, "No… How could you? What will you do to them, you demonic sick freak? You killed them, and they died, without a shadow!"

He laughed, "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"

Azusa said, as she was panting, "But wait… Why am I still alive? Your plan failed! You took my shadow, but-."

She gasped, as she cried, "Wait a minute… What is going on?"

He explained, as he opened the window, in which it was still dark out, "It's almost sunrise. I forgot to tell you… At sunrise, Nodoka and Ui died, the minute I stole their shadows, and how I abuse them was accurate. I am not a pervert… just a merchant that wants your shadows and souls…"

"No shadow in sunlight? That makes no sense!"

"Then, answer me this? You've ever seen how a vampire dies in the sun?"

He walked off, and then shut the door, locking it. He was on the other side of the room, as Azusa pleaded, "WAIT! Don't go! Come back! You didn't answer me! What did you do to Yui? And give me my shadow back! You freak of nature!"

He leaned by the door, as he listened to her pleas. He held up a watch and said, "It's 5am… and Azusa dies soon… I just can't bear to watch, since it's horrible to see her die, like that."

It was now 5:30, as Azusa saw the sun rise from the window. She gasped, as she whimpered, "Oh, no… What did he mean? I am not a vampire! And even so, how can you die, without a shadow?"

"Oh, it's instant death, since you have not a sight… Because without darkness in you, you're doomed in the light…" he replied.

He continued, "Don't worry. The sun always rises from this area… but it's a shame you didn't have sunblock. There isn't any SPF to block this fate of yours…"

The sunlight drifted to the window, as it reaches Azusa's feet. It started to smoke from the skin, as she screamed in horror, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS! MY FEET ARE BURNING!"

Minutes passed, as the entire room was in bright sunlight from dawn. He said, as he looked at his watch, showing it's now 6am. He said, "Right on the dot… annnnnnnnnnnnd…"

Azusa shrieked from the other side, as she was succumbed to the sunlight, screaming in pain, with her entire body being burned and turned into vapor. She hollered in pain, trying to break free, but try as she might, her body was still being burned away by the broad sunlight. The man didn't mention this to her, fully. Should she be removed of a shadow, she has to avoid exposure to sunlight, indefinitely, or she would turn to ashes. Of course, he also added that Azusa would've freed herself, since it was an easy escape. But without a shadow, her life would be in danger. Her shrieks and screams continued to grow loud, as he smiled and said, "I'll come back later… and get your clothes. And then, I can clean up this place, to make room for my next victim… I had to torture you, and then go to sleep, wake up at 3am, and visit you… just to see the procedure done. Now, I have three shadows…"

He walked away, "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have a date with a dainty woman that I am delivering these shadows to…"

He sneered, "Whilst _you_ , dear kitty girl… have a date… with _DEATH_!"

He laughed evilly, walking away from the torture room of his. Azusa kept screaming in pain and horror, for ten more minutes, before she stopped. As the sun moved upward, the sunlight went away from the window. And all that was left of Azusa… was a pile of ashes that was once her body. The man who killed Nodoka & Ui has killed Azusa Nakano. But why take her shadows, like that? And who would he deliver them to?

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, from far away in the forest, Mio sensed Azusa's life energy. She cried, "Ritsu! I found her!"

Ritsu asked, as she was waking up in her sleeping bag, "Huh? What's wrong, Mio?"

Mio said, "It's her. Azusa! She's in danger! I hear her screams! Come on!"

She and Ritsu rushed off, heading to the man's hideaway, to rescue Azusa. But will they arrive and find that they were already too late?

The man was outside, as he viewed from a distance, "Ah, more visitors… Well, I'll deal with them later… Right now, I have to go make a delivery."

He strutted off, with his shadows in his hat, as he hummed a tune, heading to his destination. He decided to spare Mio & Ritsu… … …for now.


	5. Chapter 4

Mio & Ritsu arrived at the man's old hut, as Mio sensed Azusa, inside. Mio said that she's in here, as Ritsu followed. Ritsu suddenly smelled something. She whispered, "I smell sulfur… or burnt ashes…"

Mio opened the door and cried out, "AZUSA! WHERE ARE YOU? Did you get injured?"

Ritsu said, "Mio, no! It's dangerous in here… I fear it could be a trap…"

"You're right. Wait… You're never this serious!"

"I am, when one of our friends is kidnapped. But Azusa's the worst possible outcome! If we lose her, what will happen to us and the band?"

"Uh… A little late for that?"

"Sorry."

 **BONK!  
** Mio bonked Ritsu in the head and barked, "Now, focus! Where did you smell the ashes?"

"Over there…" Ritsu pointed at the door.

Mio busted the door down and was covered in dust and soot. She coughed, from inside the cloud of dust, as Ritsu stepped in, "Azusa? You okay, man?"

Mio sensed her, and then said, "I sense her…"

She gasped, as she saw her blouse, skirt, and panties on the floor, where Azusa's pile of ashes are. The rest of her clothes were burned away by the sunlight. Mio shrieked, " **AZUSA!** "

She dropped to her knees and sobbed, "No… What happened to you?"

Ritsu said, "Azusa's dead?! No… How in the world… did…?"

Mio hugged Ritsu and cried on her chest. Ritsu calmed her down and said, "It's alright… Sena has to know… That wicked witch will pay for this… I bet that was how Nodoka and Ui died, as well."

Mio wept, but could not utter a word. She was heartbroken by Azusa's death. Ritsu said, "Calm down, Mio. Don't let Azusa's death affect you. For now, let's take Azusa's weapon back to Sena, and deliver the bad news."

"Okay…" Mio said, wiping her tears.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at the citadel, the evil woman was in her throne, as Tohka and Shiina were standing beside her. The man suddenly appeared, as the woman boomed, "You again? I thought I removed you from my presence, you uncaring weasel!"

The man introduced himself, "Perhaps you haven't forgotten our little deal, my dear queen. Permit me to introduce myself, but with your new entourage."

Tohka and Shiina bowed to him, as he said, "Ah, yes, charming ladies, trained in the dark arts… Are they your slaves?"

"Yes. I managed to own them, from Sena, their sister… And I made them join us, so we can kill her… and plunge this world into darkness."

"Ah! Darkness… I like it." The man said, as he turned to the evil lady's slaves, "Ladies, I am Reggie Hadigan the 3rd… Rook, for short. I'm such a nice guy, with an evil sort. I live in a hut, which is more of a sty. But a sty so sterile, I cannot lie. I am associated with your master, delighted as can be, but I refuse to join her, without a decree. So, ladies, if you mind, I must talk to your queen. But I'll meet with you later… if you know what I mean."

He winked, as Rook approached the evil lady. The evil woman barked, "What the hell do you want? And if it's what you want, it's STILL NO!"

"I'm not asking for _that_ , milady. I come bearing gifts." He kneeled to her.

He tipped his hat and showed him the shadows of Nodoka, Ui, & Azusa, all slewed and stolen by Rook, himself. The evil queen smirked, "Impressive… You killed three innocent girls… and they are associated with Sena, I see."

"From the looks of it, the kitty girl was a wielder of Thor. Her hammer was just a mallet, and nothing more."

"Ah, I knew it! Sena _is_ after me. Well, don't play too long, you temptress. We're ending you, right away…"

She beseeched to him, "Mr. Hadigan, thank you for the offer. I accept your gift… for they will be useful."

She took the shadows, lifting her hand up and absorbed them into her body. She said that she has a proper use for them. But it's not the right time, yet. He said, "Very good. Happy to oblige, without you lifting a solitary finger."

"Oh, I tend to kill, when the time's right. Once I have my prisoner ousted, the world will be in darkness, permanently. Ginti thinks he can marry this commoner… well, their red string of fate… SNIP!"

She cackled, as Tohka and Shiina remained in place, standing behind Rook, who then asked, "I see. Now, since we're done, I wish to join you on your escapades… provided if you show me your panties."

The queen stopped laughing, as she let out a cold glare at him. He then put his top hat on and said, "I guess it's still NO. Fine! I have to go. But hey, if you decide to be giving and not prude, give me a call, if you're not so rude."

"Before you go, may I show you the prisoner?" The evil lady said.

He said, "I suppose I have time. Sounds delightful! Show me!"

"Tohka! Shiina! Escort Mr. Hadigan to the dungeons, and show him the grand tour…" She boomed.

Tohka and Shiina bowed and said, "Yes, master."

They walked off to the dungeon, as the evil lady sat back down, in disgust, "Every time he offers his assistance, there's always a perverted catch. I wish to oblige, but I refuse to show him my unmentionables!"

 **XXXXX**

At the dungeon, Rook was humming his song, as he and the slaves walked to Mugi's cell, as she was chained in an iron ball on her ankle. He approached the bars and saw her. He then asked, "Is that her?"

Tohka replied, "Yes."

Shiina replied, "She is our prisoner."

Mugi suddenly wake up, as she heard a noise. She saw Rook, as she moaned, "Uh… Who are you?"

She approached the cell, as he smiled, "My, what a cute girl…

Mugi asked, "Where am I?"

Rook said, "The dungeon. Apparently, I can't say which floor. Just deep underground, and nothing more."

Shiina huffed, "Would you be quiet, Dr. Seuss?"

Mugi asked, "How did I get here? I was supposed to have tea with my Ginti! And suddenly, everything went black, and I-!"

Rook held her chin and said, "Ah, yes… You were blessed for a future with a husband… whilst I have a girl at home, waiting for me to return. You know, I'd make out with you, _if_ your eyebrows weren't bushy."

"Oh? Well, people say that they are sliced pic-."

"Never mind." He let go, and responded, "The sooner I leave this morbid rat trap, the better. Because I am going home, in this dark brisk weather."

Mugi pleaded, "Sir! Please! Let me go! Save me, my friend… I want to go home, and be free."

"Sorry, kid." He said, "But I refused to let you go, ever. The evil queen wants you, and freedom is never. Child, permit that I wanted to free you, but I must confess. I am a very evil man, but good at heart, to progress."

He tapped his cane on the bars and concluded, "But… I'll free you, _if_ you show me your panties…"

Mugi blushed, as she stepped back. She whispered, "You _are_ evil. I can't. No… I won't give you my panties… Even towards demonic forces, like you."

Rook sobbed, as he was in disdain, "AW, COME ON! Why does everyone say NO to me?"

Tohka said, "Time to go, Mr. Hadigan. Master thanks you for the contributions of the shadows."

Shiina replied, "If she decides, she will recruit you, to join our rule."

Rook said, "Unless she shows me her panties, NO DEAL! Let's face it! I want fabric to touch and feel! If anyone wants to know women's clothes, you start in the inside!"

Tohka and Shiina added, "Would you risk being beheaded, while you died?"

Rook shivered, as he said, "Good one. I shall depart. And as for you, dear eyebrow girl… Enjoy life without love."

He laughed, as he walked away, with Tohka and Shiina following him. Mugi sobbed, as she said, "That's what I get for trying to ask for help, from a pervert like him… But I'm glad that he's not helping me. He's absolutely nuts."

"You're so right." A male voice called, "If you did give him your underpants, he wouldn't have freed you, anyway… not while these two girls are robotic slaves to the queen."

"Huh? Those two women?"

"And I say that, because I read them, like a computer. The evil lady used some of her evil magic, and made them into her minions. It was effort to leave, but you just can't…"

"Who are you?"

A figure appeared, as he was in a light brown shirt and shorts, wrapped in rope, with the fabric rough and stained. He has white hair, and has a glare in his face. He even said, "I've been a prisoner for months, now… and even I know what's going on here…"

Mugi sobbed, "Sir…"

Dufort said, "Tsumugi Kotobuki, am I right? My name's Dufort."

"How did you-?"

"I know everything… including your life… and your boyfriend…"

"But-."

"Be quiet! I want to help you."

"You will?"

He stated, "You will. However, if we are to be free, you can listen to me. But that doesn't mean we're dating. You're not my type."

"That's alright. I'm engaged, anyway… If you set me free, and you, too, I'll give you anything you desire."

He said, as he replied, "I will. But when the time's right, I'll let you know. If you cooperate with me, you can be free."

"Thank you…"

She held his hand and blushed, "I am sorry… but I don't know what came over me. I did wanted to help escape, by asking that sinister gentleman in purple, but it was of no use. But I want to know… How did you know my name?"

Dufort said, "I have psychic powers. I was kidnapped by the evil queen, because she knew I have a secret within her. I know exactly who she is… and she's a very vile woman, who wants to marry a man. Of course, she found me as hot and all-white like a soft cloud of snow. Unfortunately, I rejected her, but she sent her demons at me and attacked me. She never wanted rejection, like this. And I ended up here."

"Oh… Do you know of her name?"

"Yes… I do…"

Dufort said the evil queen's name, which was inaudible, as Mugi was suddenly shocked. And he even told her the secret that the evil woman has. Mugi was shivering, and then said, "Oh, my… What an evil woman… Now I know everything…"

She grabbed her wrists and blushed, "Thank you, for everything, Dumont. I love you… Dumont…"

"Sorry, but I don't date girls with big eyebrows… And my name's _Dufort_! NOT _Dumont_!"

Mugi giggled, "Oops. My apologies. But I _Dumont_ very well…"

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _Now, this is getting racy._

She returned to her spot, as Dufort nodded, "It's alright, Tsumugi. We'll find a way. If not, someone will save you… and I hope so, because I have a good feeling… as I predict in the future…"

He used his psychic powers and smiled a bit, knowing his outcome and Mugi's outcome. He then said, "We will escape… I promise."

Mugi reached for the bars and whimpered, "Ginti… Where are you?"

 **XXXXX**

Tohka and Shiina showed Rook out of the citadel, as he walked away, humming " _Bink's Brew_ ". Tohka then said, "Master should not be waiting. We must strike, right now."

Shiina replied, "Yes, we shall. We must train, and prepare for the battle. Sena's army is outnumbered by all of us. Our ex-sister will be happy to see us."

Their eyes glowed red in their pupils, as they went back in the citadel.

That night, a black crow flew over to where Sena is. Her body was shrouded in a shadowy silhouette, with her hair flowing, wearing only a black nightgown. She received the note and read it. It was from the evil queen.

"This is…" She gasped.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day, Sena, in her hood, instructed to the others, as she held up Azusa's hammer, "Everyone, I got a letter from the evil queen… Here's what she said."

She read the letter:  
" _To Sena,  
I have what you got, and I have your beloved princess. If you wish to face me, one-on-one, come alone. If you think of bringing your pathetic minions to save her, and try and stop me… you're dead wrong.  
If you want to kill me, come to me. I'll be at my castle, waiting for you. Sena, this, my friend, is where it ends. I know your skills… and I know your moves… but I don't know your plan. Come see me, if you dare.  
The Evil Queen Blossom C_."

Ginti asked, "Uh, who's Blossom?"

Sena shivered, "I was afraid of this… This is the same woman that I told you about. She was a powerful woman, but she wasn't named Blossom…"

He asked, "Who was she?"

"I can't say…" Sena explained, "But time is of the essence. We have to charge the castle, now. I know where it is, and we have to work together. Your training has paid off, and you have to use your Ty Ko Ky to stop them. DO NOT falter. Now, we should split into teams of three. Origami!"

Origami bowed and said, "Yes, my master?"

Sena said, "You, Mio, & Ritsu will be team #1. Mio, for once, do not let Azusa's death be a burden to you."

She then boomed, "Do not let yourselves be open, and do not let our allies' deaths be in vain! They will be avenged!"

Mio said, "Yes, ma'am."

Ritsu nodded, "You can count on us. What she did to our friend, she'll pay for this! Break up the band, will she?"

Sena nodded, and then said to Ginti, "Ginti, you and Saya will be by my side."

Saya bowed, as Ginti remarked, "Yes, ma'am."

Sena said, "Now, let's see how well you two will learn from your training. Everyone, let's stop her!"

They left the dojo, as they prepared for the battle.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in her citadel, the Evil Queen Blossom was viewing the dusky sky, as she said, "It's time…"

She turned to Tohka and Shiina, as she ordered, "I shall send in my demons to stall them for time. You two, make sure that they never enter."

They said, "Yes, master."

"I shall see how our prisoner is doing…" Blossom said, as she headed to the dungeon.

They walked off to the main doors, heading to the entrance, to begin the ambush.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, the entire group was walking through the dark forest, as Ginti asked, "Are you sure you know where it is?"

"I know so." Sena said, "I've been there, before, and I almost bested her. Be wary, on her minions… Her demons are tricky ones, and they're known to slaughter you, in an eyelash."

"And about our powers?" He asked her.

Sena said, "It's very sensitive. Your Ty Ko Ky can eviscerate them, with ease."

He said, "I see… But I didn't even tap into it."

Saya replied, "That's because you're being locked up inside. I know I'm going to focus, because I have to be strong."

Mio said, "It's alright, Ginti. Ritsu and I already know it, only when we get emotional."

Ritsu added, "Yeah. We can use Ty Ko Ky, with ease, ever since Mugi was kidnapped. Sena trained us to be very strong…"

Sena said, "Yes, but Origami is stronger than the both of you."

Origami said, "Correct. But I can handle it, myself, since I can best these beasts. Right?"

Sena said, "Right. But I want you to remain focused."

Mio whispered, "Since we've met her, it's like… she's very cold, towards us. I wonder if she had any friends."

Sena said, "Focus on the mission. Origami, take the west area of the forest, that way. Mio, Ritsu, follow her. You two, we take the east side."

Saya and Ginti followed Sena, as Mio, Ritsu, & Origami separated from them. Blossom viewed it from the crystal ball, on the way to the dungeon, as she hissed, "Good… Six pests… exterminated…"

She waved her hand up, and demons started to emerge from the ground, in the way of where the group was heading. Numerous green and black demons, with talons and fangs, appeared in front of Origami's team, while an army of red demons suddenly appeared from Sena's side.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Sena cried.

Ginti swatted one demon away, and then split the demon in half with his battleaxe. Saya used her sword to slash down three more demons. Sena stepped back, as she was observing. She thought, "Impressive. They are learning well."

Saya cried, "MA'AM! BEHIND YOU!"

Sena turned around and destroyed a demon that was behind her, with her D-Sword. She swung her D-Sword high that it suddenly removed her hood. Ginti and Saya continued to fight back, as the red demons continued to lunge and attack the group.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Origami held her sword up, as she met with the black and green demons. She instructed Mio to fight beside her, while Ritsu would prepare. Two green demons lunged towards Origami, but she decapitated them, through the neck. Ritsu charged at the next green demon, but the demon started to spit at the ground. It created a hole from the ground, as Ritsu halted, near the small hole.

"What the-? Is that acid?" Ritsu gasped.

Origami snarled, "Shit. The Evil Queen knows how to hurt a girl… She's conjured up demons that can melt a person's bone off, in seconds."

Mio cried, "I'm scared… I can't fight it…"

Origami started to brim in a darker shade, as she said, "Let me worry about this."

She attacked the acid demons, using her sword, slicing them into pieces. The last demon, however, spat into Origami's face, but she dodged out of the way, only to be nicked in the right shoulder. She cried in pain, as Mio & Ritsu yelled, "ORIGAMI!"

Mio charged at the horde of demons, as her aura started to brim in a darker color. Ritsu joined in, as they began to use their powers to lambast the demon horde. She launched her right fist, with her gauntlet, and smashed the demons that approached her, into mulch. Mio dropped her sword, in fear, as she was sickened. She dropped to her knees and sobbed, "Gross… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SO SICK!"

Ritsu cried, "MAN UP! THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"

Mio nodded, as she showed courage, and then sliced off two green demons, through the neck. Origami slashed her sword down onto a green demon, with only her left arm. Her right arm was badly hurt, because of the small drop of acid on her shoulder. She easily killed off each demon, with a sideways and diagonal slash, tearing them to pieces. Mio landed a blow with her sword, onto two black demons. One green demon appeared from behind and clasped her neck. Mio screamed, as the demon was about to drool corrosive acid onto her. Ritsu landed a huge right jab onto the demon, and knocked it off, before it could douse her with its drool. Ritsu said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Mio cried, "But what about her?"

Origami was surrounded, as Mio said, "Come on. We have to help her."

They went to Origami, as she said, "I don't need your help."

"You're injured." Mio replied.

Ritsu said, "Let's beat them, together!"

They rushed at the demons, as Origami had a slight smile on her face.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, more of the red demons were being killed by Sena and Ginti. Saya suddenly stopped, and saw Ginti about to be lunged at. He swung his axe at the huge demon, but he couldn't slice it off. The demon shoved him into a tree, and lunged towards the victim, opening up his razor-sharp incisors. Saya ran towards Ginti and dove into the way. The demon chomped onto her shoulder, and she started to scream in pain. He cried out, "SAYA!"

Sena cried out, "NO!"

Saya was on the ground, holding her wounded shoulder. Ginti growled, and suddenly had a pulse of energy emit from his hands. He swung his battleaxe, and it shot out red lasers onto the demons. They started to melt, as they were vaporize by Ginti's attack. He gasped, as he cringed, "No way… Did I do that? No way…"

Holding up her D-Sword, Sena called to Ginti, "Take Saya and run! I'll handle it from here!"

"What about you?"

"Never mind me! I'll be alright! Get to safety! It's not safe! Preserve your strength! NOW GO!"

He helped Saya up, and then ran off, through the dark forest. Sena began to slash off the demons, one-by-one.

Ginti had Saya in her arms, as she moaned, "Help me… I'm badly hurt…"

Ginti said, "It's alright. Lemme get you to safety…"

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Ginti placed Saya by a tree, as she was sitting down. He removed her shirt and said, "Lemme see your wound… Perhaps I can suck out the venom from those demon's fangs."

She moaned, "Please do… Just as long as my healing factor kicks in…"

"Can you move your arm?"

"Pretty much…"

Ginti started to pucker his lips and suck out some venom and blood. He spat it out and said, "It's alright, Saya… You'll live, right?"

"I will…" she moaned, and heaved, as she was being treated, "Just… Just leave me…"

Ginti removed his shirt and ripped off a piece of white cloth. He wrapped it around her shoulder and said, "There. You can still move your arm, but once you're okay, we can go and attack that Evil Queen."

"Thank you… Ginti…" Saya smiled.

She adjusted her glasses, and held her sword. She said, "Ginti, I don't know how you suddenly had a burst of energy-."

"When I saw you, in front of me, I was shocked. You saved me from that demonic beast."

"I know… You cared for your fiancé, more than anything else… but you wouldn't abandon your friends, would you?"

"I wouldn't."

"No, I guess not."

She sat up, and then held his hands, "Ginti, I want to let you know… Should we not survive, then it was a pleasure working with you."

"I know… All I wanted is Mugi, and no one else… But… Having to side with her friends… It's good, because I want to help out. But if I let her die, it'll be on me, and I'll never forgive myself."

Saya hugged him and said, "It's alright. We can save her. Three of our allies are dead… and we do not want to lose another…"

Ginti whispered, "Yeah…"

They looked at each other, as Saya went closer. Her lips touched onto his, and they started to kiss. Ginti pushed her back and was about to say something, but Saya socked him in the face, dropping him to the ground. She undid her hair and removed her glasses, as her eyes went red and hostile, again. She grabbed Ginti's shirt and ripped it open, removing the buttons. She pinned him down, as she said that she's not controlling it. She then removed her bra and started to kiss Ginti, again, while being pinned on the ground. They suddenly started to make out, while on the ground. Ginti was trying to plead that he's already got Mugi, but Saya couldn't listen.

Saya whispered, "Ginti… Say that you are him… Say that you're Itsuki…"

"Huh? Who's Itsuki?"

"He was my lover, until he died…"

"But…"

"SHUT UP! Say his name! And say Fumito's name, too!"

"Uh, Itsuki… Fumit-?"

 **POW!  
** Saya punched his face, again, as she was panting. She grabbed his face and continued to lip lock him. She whispered, "You bastard… You fucking bastard…"

They continued onward for a full hour, as the clouds continue to darken, and the sky turned deep red.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Blossom's citadel, she approached Mugi's cell, as she said, "Tsumugi Kotobuki…"

Mugi growled, "You… You kidnapped me… Release me, at once!"

Blossom scolded, "Uh-uh-uh… You can't leave… I need you… for something special."

Mugi sobbed, "What do you want from me?"

Blossom beckons her to come closer, as Mugi walked slowly to her, with her ankle still shackled in chains. She reached the bars, as Blossom grabbed her neck. She whispered, "Ginti's _mine_ …"

Mugi pleaded, "No… If you harm him, I'll kill you… He'll never leave me…"

"He's not going to save you. He's already forgotten you."

"You're lying. My boyfriend… He's still alive."

"No… I'm afraid he's gone away to visit an angel. I can sense it, since he's being mauled to death, by my demons… A pity, and you didn't invite me to the wedding?"

Mugi broke free and sobbed, "You're a liar! Ginti's alive! I know it!"

"Aw, your red string of fate is frail… and tearing apart… What a pity… You're a pathetic girl with big eyebrows… I'll never understand why that man chose an ugly woman like you…"

"You bitch! I am NOT ugly!"

"Oh, yeah? Your eyebrows say different…"

Mugi stepped back, as she growled, "You won't get away with this."

Blossom then smirked, as she removed her black mask, showing a little of her face, and with auburn hair from inside. She said, as her mouth and nose was exposed, "Oh, I already did… Kotobuki…"

She removed her hood and cackled, showing her long auburn hair, done in low pigtails. Mugi gasped, "No… Oh, no… You… … … Who are you?"

Blossom said, "Oh, someone you know… especially since you broke the heart… of my Dear Brother…"

She hollered, "YOU USELESS WHORE!"

Mugi was shaken, as she recognized her, "N-No… It's not true… You're… You're…"

She replaced her mask and hood back on and said, "Now then, dear Mugi… I have a proposition for you, if you're willing to survive, that is…"

Mugi was in disbelief, as Blossom continued, "How would you like to be my servant, and possibly recruit your boyfriend to my employment? I mean, after all, you and Ginti are in love, and I wish to spar him, if you'd join me. You can be my maid, if you like."

Mugi would reply, as she was angry, "Never. I'd rather die, than have Ginti and I work for an ungrateful woman like you!"

"Ungrateful?!"

"You always preach about your brother, and suddenly you changed. I know of your secret, Blossom… You're evil, because _he_ broke your heart."

Blossom seethed, "How dare you actually say that about me? And don't you _dare_ bring him up? He may be my Dear Brother, but that bastard's heart was broken, because of YOU… and YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND! YOU DESERVE TO DIE, YOU HEARTLESS C(BEEP)!"

She opened the cell doors and grabbed Mugi by the arm, and slapped her in the face, extremely hard. She dropped to the ground, as Blossom started to stomp on Mugi's body. She roared, "YOU BOTHER ME WITH YOUR USELESS WHORE MOUTH, YOU FUCKING SKANK? I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING RICH AS FUCK WHORE! I HATE YOU!"

Mugi was sobbing in pain, as Blossom was breathing heavily. She stopped abusing Mugi, as she replied, "If only you'd let me have him… this wouldn't be happening… at all…"

Mugi was weeping, as she was getting up. Blossom stomped her hand, as she screamed in pain. Blossom grabbed her hair and said, "You're coming with me, you useless skank!"

She was dragging Mugi away, as Mugi sobbed in pain and pleaded to her, "Let me go! If I hurt you, I'm sorry! Don't torture me, like earlier! Just… NO! GINTI! HELLLLLP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GINTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The doors in the dungeon slammed shut, as Blossom carried Mugi to another room, as Dufort whispered, "I'm sorry, Tsumugi… I wish I could help you, but you're on your own. If I were to be free, you'd be free from this woman's revenge on you."

Who is this Evil Queen, and what is she planning on to do with Mugi?


	7. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Mio, Ritsu, & Origami began to beat up on the demons. Mio used her used to slash each talon off, while Ritsu was using her magic gauntlets to obliterate them. A few demons ran off, as they escaped through the forest. Mio cried, "They're getting away!"

Ritsu replied, "We have to follow them. Maybe the castle is there."

"Only Sena knows…" Origami winced, "But…"

"You're wounded…"

"I'll be fine. You guys got Ty Ko Ky, likewise myself," Origami moaned.

She helped herself up, as Mio & Ritsu dashed off to follow the demons. Origami held her shoulder, and then said, "I better get to the citadel, before it's too late. That Ginti better not beat me there… even if it _is_ for love."

She raced off, following Mio & Ritsu.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, they arrived at the entrance to the Evil Queen Blossom's citadel, as Sena was by the front gate. Mio asked, "Oh! You made it!"

Sena said, "Yes, I did. Of course, you three managed to survive… but I fear the worse…"

Ritsu asked, "Where's Ginti?"

Sena explained, "He and Saya were far away… possibly fighting off the excess demons that Blossom summoned… I'm surprised that they learned well… despite Saya's past."

Ritsu said, "That's good to hear."

She whispered to Mio, "I believe she meant that Saya may have killed her."

Mio whimpered, "Ritsu, don't scare me like that!"

Sena said, "We have time… Ginti will arrive soon. Of course, knowing the demons that bit Saya, Ginti can find a way to cure her."

"Oh, no!" Mio gasped, "Saya's bit?"

"And a poisonous one, too… Those demons, if bitten deeply, will mean days before you die." Sena said, "Knowing Ginti, he must've learned how to subdue the poison."

Origami said, "Even if he tried _that_ , he'll get poisoned, too. It is just venom that seeps into the veins."

Sena replied, "As long as it doesn't go into the bone."

She stated, "But enough of this. All of us have a job to do. Mio, Ritsu, Origami, you stay by me, as we enter Blossom's citadel. I have a bad feeling about this…"

Mio asked, "What about Ginti & Saya?"

Sena said, "They'll be fine. Let's go."

They walked across the drawbridge, as Tohka and Shiina were watching from the tower. Tohka then said, as she started to brim in negative energy, "It's time. Let them enter, as we welcome them."

She called to a tall black and red demon, "YOU! Alert the master of their arrival. Our ex-sister has arrived."

The demon pranced off, as Shiina held her katana up and said, "To battle."

They disappeared into a cloud of smoke, heading to where Sena and the others are.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the forest, Ginti was getting dressed, as Saya was lying on the ground, fast asleep, with a blanket over her. He then picked up his weapon and said, "I better find Sena, before the battle ends… Mugi's not going to like this. It's safe with me. I'm sorry, Saya…"

Saya was tossing and turning, as Ginti walked off to find Sena. Minutes later, she woke up, as she looked around. She sat up, covering her bare body with the blanket, as she was looking for Ginti. She whispered, "Ginti? Where are you?"

Moments later, Ginti saw a view of the castle, from a distance, as he said, "So, this must be it… Blossom's evil castle. If I can destroy her, I can save Mugi. However, it won't be easy. I have to harness the energy of my powers. The axe really works, but I don't know why."

He nodded and agreed, "Never mind! Ask later, save the damsel, then go home!"

He was about to leave, as Saya found him, wearing her clothes. She barked, "There you are!"

"Oh, you're awake." He stated, "Come on. We found her hideout. This way."

They walked together, as she asked, "Uh… Ginti… Not to be rude, but… Was it your first time?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I was lonely, since… Well, you know my former flame."

"I'm a married man, well, soon-to-be. What we had is nothing. All you did was punch me in the face."

Saya protested, "COME ON! It was _just_ sex!"

"Well, what _was_ it, then?" Ginti yelled, "You realized that if Mugi knows I had sex with another woman, she'll hate me!"

Saya said, "She doesn't know! Besides, I know you're engaged… but…"

He stopped and argued, "Look, I know what you did was noble, when you risked your life to save me, but… I can't accept it."

"But I love you…"

"I know, and you know I'm engaged!"

"I know… Maybe because I had images of Fumito… and what he did to me…"

"How so?"

"I rather not talk about it…" she said, as she walked passed him, "Let's go meet with Sena… and the others…"

He walked with her, as he said, "Well, I liked it, until you were assaulting me, thinking I was your dead boyfriend."

Saya roared, "Well, at least I'm not your fucking fiancé!"

He sighed, "Whatever."

They continued to walk, as Saya thought, "I know what I did was out of nowhere, but… It still hurts."

He asked her, "Can you recover? I want to know if your healing factor is running."

She replied, "Can't say for sure… That demon may have disabled it, for the moment…"

She held her wounded shoulder and said, "Ginti… Thanks for saving me, though… But if you would've done it, sooner, I'd die…"

"No, I wouldn't let you suffer. Besides, I know all about how to remove venom from the bone. We're lucky it wasn't a cobra."

"You're right. Now, if only I have the strength to fight alongside you."

"I think so. But we have to meet with the others, before it's too late."

They continued to travel, heading to the citadel, from far away. Sena and her team had already entered the building, as they were on their way.

 **XXXXX**

They entered the halls, as Origami replied, "What now? If any demons show up, we'll trounce them."

"Remember their color codec. The red ones are vicious, while the green ones spew acid…" Mio replied.

Sena added, "Not all demons are color-coded. Just do not get bit… especially the ones in gray."

Ritsu barked, "There aren't any grey demons!"

Origami said, "Only the color of your brain…"

Ritsu blew a raspberry at her, as Sena whispered, "Mio, Ritsu, you stay as a team. I want you to find Miss Kotobuki. Origami, you side by me."

Origami huffed, "This is so stupid…"

A voice called, "Welcome to MY world… Origami."

Tohka and Shiina appeared, coated in negative energy, as their clothes were black and murky. Sena gasped in horror, as Mio cried, "No… DEMONS OF WOMEN! I mean, DEMONIC HUMAN-SIZED WOMEN! I mean, SUCCUBUSES!"

She shrieked, as Sena roared, " **SILENCE!** I can promise you… They're not."

Mio smiled, "Oh, that's a relief…"

Sena thought, as she whispered, "Why? Why them? Blossom, you bitch! What did you do to them?"

Shiina said, as her eyes glowed red, "Long time, no see, Sister… Or should we say, _former_ sister?"

Tohka smirked, as her eyes shone, too, "You came to stop our master? Think again!"

Ritsu asked, "You know them?"

Sena said, as she removed her hood, showing her long black hair, "I do. Yes. These girls… are my sisters."

Origami growled, "I knew it'd be too easy…"

Sena barked, "NO! Stand down."

Mio said, "What are you doing?"

Tohka laughed, "All these years, wasted on you, dear sister…"

Shiina smiled, "It seems that we have everything under control… without you. Did you ever gave the time to visit us?"

"No, you weren't. All you cared about was… _them_. And yes, we know what's going on."

"Our master showed us the error of our ways, and we're not in your binds, anymore."

Sena roared, "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU? SHE BRAINWASHED YOU, THAT MONSTER!"

Shiina smirked, "Maybe she did, and maybe she didn't."

Tohka held up a dark black single-edged sword, with a jagged blade, as Shiina pulled out a huge two-handed katana, with a black shadow on the tip of the blade. Sena whispered, "Inverse Form… No…"

Tohka laughed, as her aura emitted black waves of dark energy. Her hair turned white, and her eye color inverted. Her dress turned purple, with her skirt flowing down. Shiina's hair turned gray, and her clothing changed into a black and magenta ninja suit. Her eye color inverted, and her katana started to grow longer.

Sena whispered, "Just as I feared… Inverse Form…"

Origami called, "Master! Let me fight them! I have a score to settle with that bitch!"

Sena boomed, "NO! This one's mine… Go find Mugi!"

"But, Sena…"

"I'M NOT KIDDING! GO NOW!"

"Okay…" Origami huffed, "But you owe me."

She ran off to the dungeon, as Tohka replied, "Aw, what? You wanted to not let Origami get into your personal affairs? You're pathetic."

Shiina smirked, "We already disowned you, as our sister, Sena. Now, you shall be disowned of your life."

Sena whispered, "Mio, Ritsu… Go upstairs and find Blossom…"

"But… what if Mugi's there, too?" Mio asked.

Ritsu said, "Come on, you baby!"

They ran off, as Shiina slashed her katana towards them. They dodged it, as Shiina said, "No! You're not going anywhere, you pathetic insects. You die, tonight…"

Sena boomed, "Spare them! It's me you want. Let them go. I'll fight you, alone, but only if you leave them alive."

Mio whispered, "Sena…"

Sena said, "I have to. I have to free them, and protect your lives. Remember my training, ladies."

Ritsu said, "Right. Thank you!"

They headed off, as Tohka and Shiina dropped to the floor, preparing to fight. Sena said, "I never thought it would come to this…"

She held up her D-Sword and said, "It ends tonight… And I would free you, from there. Blossom is using you."

Tohka roared, "SHUT UP! You don't know us! We kill who we want!"

Shiina smiled, "And that goes for you, as well."

"THEN FIGHT ME!" Sena roared.

They clashed at each other, clashing their swords together, striking each other's blade, preventing from making a hit.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the deepest darkest room, Mugi was tied in rope from her wrists and ankles, and was hanging on the ceiling, with only her panties on. Blossom started to whip at her bare body, using a black leather whip, as she roared, "YOU DO NOT NEED LOVE! NO ONE WANTS LOVE!"

Mugi screamed in pain, as she was resisting, while her body was scarred and bruised. Blossom hissed, "You resist, only for you to wait for your prince. You ruined MY life, you bitch! You took my dear brother's heart, and crushed it! The red string of fate was meant for ME AND HIM! NOT ME AND YOU! I KNEW YOU'D BE HEARTLESS!"

Mugi wailed and cried, as she was badly hurt by Blossom's whipping. She tossed the whip down and said, "And you dare know of my true identity? You'll be taking it to the grave, before you blab it to everyone else! No one calls me that, anymore!"

Mugi coughed and gasped for air, as she heaved, "You can't do this… If it's what I did to you… I'm sorry, Sakuya…"

 **SMACK!  
** Mugi shrieked, as she was struck by the whip, again, "DON'T you call me that name, AGAIN! Sakuya is dead! I am Evil Queen Blossom!"

Mugi winced, as she was crying, "SAKUYA! Listen to me, if I hurt Wataru's heart, I'm sorry. But Ginti was much of a man, more than him… And you were his sister…"

"My Dear Brother is the one I loved… even if he and I aren't related. You were meant to be together… And you took it all away…"

She removed her black mask, and removed her hood, showing her face. She hissed, extremely pissed off, "You broke my Dear Brother's heart, and for that, you'll pay! Do you have any idea what you did to make him ignore me? He cared for my other sisters, but NOT ME! After you dumped him, Karen… Rinrin… Kaho… EVERYONE!"

Her hands trembled, as she confessed, "They cared for him, because he was heartbroken, and they want to make him feel better… Dear Brother was happy, he thanked everyone of us… Everyone… but me!"

 _Wataru yelled at Sakuya, after he slapped her, in his room, "How dare you make me lose her? You're full of it, Sakuya! I HATE YOU!"_

 _His words echoed into Sakuya's head, as she was crying. Wataru never spoke to her, ever again, after that. Sakuya was exiled from his life, and it changed her, for the worst._

"That's when I know… that you were the one he dated, only I wanted to provide help. But she dumped him, for that bartender… and he blames me for it, because I had a thing for him! HE BLAMES ME, BECAUSE YOU DUMPED HIM FOR SOMEONE MUCH OLDER! Dear Brother never spoke to me again, because of you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! Well, NOW THE TIME HAS COME!"

Sakuya started to grab Mugi's neck and growled, "You ruined my life… now I'm going to ruin _your_ life, and I'm going to shroud this stupid world into darkness… all because Dear Brother hates me, forever."

"Wa-, Wataru?" Mugi whispered, "Look… That's not true… Wataru and I-."

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped her and hissed, "Shut your mouth, you ugly wench! Ginti can't save you now…"

"Sakuya, please… I'm sorry-."

"I SAID, DON'T EVER CALL ME SAKUYA, AGAIN! I changed my name to Blossom, and became an evil witch, hell-bent on turning the world into darkness and hate… all because Dear Brother dumped me… Thanks to a magical book I found in Chikage's room; and after weeks of reading this, my life changed forever… I created demons to do my dirty work, and to kidnap you… but those who intervene get the ultimate prize from me: _death_! I even brainwashed most of the people around me, those who are strong enough to protect me. And I don't need men in my life to help me. And before you ask, I'm NOT a lesbian, now. I denounced all feelings of love and romance, the very moment you broke his heart, and blamed me for ruining that relationship. You didn't snap the red string of fate… YOU BURNED IT UP! FOR THAT, YOU WILL SUFFER HOW I FEEL, STARTING WITH GINTI!"

Mugi cried, "WHAT DO YOU WANT _ME_ TO DO, TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER? IF I HURT YOUR FEELINGS, AND MADE YOU ACT THIS WAY, I'M SORRY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? BUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS BULLSHIT! I DIDN'T DUMP WATARU! HE DUMPED ME!"

"YOU LIE!"

"NO! IT'S TRUE! WHEN HE FOUND OUT THAT YOU CARED FOR HIM, HE-!"

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU'RE A DAMNED LIAR! YOU DUMPED HIM, BECAUSE OF THAT! And because of that, Dear Brother hates me… forever…"

She sneered, "So, I want you to do me the favor… Tell him it's over, and we'll call it even… or else. Because I'm not going to be sorry for what I'm about to do to him, because you ruined my life. I have magical dark powers that can break people's hearts… But I can end people's lives, even if I have to literally rip their hearts out."

Mugi growled, "You'd do that? You want me to dump Ginti? I love him…"

Sakuya was blubbering, with tears in her eyes, "I know you do. But… for Wataru's sake… please… Dump Ginti, and give him another chance…"

Sakuya was crying, as Mugi then replied, "Never."

Sakuya stopped, as she was feigning her tears, "Fine… You leave me no choice… If I can't let you dump that jerk… I'll _make_ you…"

Her eyes turned red, and hypnotized Mugi. Sakuya's voice echoed into her mind, " _Kill Ginti… Join me… Join my kingdom… You're my slave, my puppet… You hate everything about Ginti…_ "

Mugi was resisting, as she cried, "Sakuya, no… NO! I won't hate him! I won't! I won't dump him! You're making a big mistake! I… I… I… … … I-I…"

Mugi's eyelids started to lower, as her body stopped moving. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth was lightly opened. Her entire body stopped moving, and her heart just stopped beating. Sakuya put her mask back on and said, "Rest in peace, you homewrecker…"

She released the catatonic Mugi from the shackles, and placed her in a glass coffin. She smirked, "And so ends a tragic tale… of Kotobuki and Ginti… Good riddance!"

A tall black demon suddenly appeared, as he called to her, in grunts, " _Master Blossom! It's Sena's army! She's arrived!_ "

"Ah, good. Prepare for battle!" Blossom said, "Summon Tohka and Shiina, and we must prepare!"

The demon hissed, " _We will do no such thing!_ "

"AND WHY NOT?"

" _They've entered the castle!_ "

Sakuya was shocked, as she was trembling. She whispered, "What? They… They came in, already?"

She bid the demon away, as she instructed, "Go block the entranceway. Make sure no one else comes in. Before that, summon my general. I believe that I shall prepare her army, in case we run into Sena's minions."

" _Yes, milady!_ " The demon pranced off, as Sakuya opened the casket, "It's your lucky day, Kotobuki… I was thinking of making you my lifeless doll, but now… I have something of importance of you…"

She lifted her hand up, as Mugi started to stand up on her own. She instructed her to get dressed, as she would head to the top of the tower, to prepare her army.

 **XXXXX**

From atop the tower, Sakuya, in her hood and mask, held up a black box. She said that these are the shadows that Rook gave her. She opened the box and did an incantation on them. It shot of the box, and appeared in front of her, in human form, only with darker tones and clothes. It was Nodoka, Ui, & Azusa. Nodoka was with short hair and glasses, while Ui was with her brown hair, and a small ponytail. They were all wearing black shirts and skirts, and were given their weapons. Nodoka was given a bow and arrow, with sharp tips. Ui was giving a staff that emits dark energy. Azusa was given her hammer, but it was a huge sledgehammer, with spikes on it, like a mace. Sakuya giggled, as she said, "Hello, my army… Who is your master?"

Nodoka, Ui, & Azusa spoke, in a ghostly wail, "Evil Queen Blossom, our master…"

A voice spoke, "Ui-nee-chan… Nodoka-chan… Azu-Nyan…"

She turned around and saw a girl with a black blazer and a blue shirt, with pink leggings. She has long brown hair, up to her shoulders, and was smiling, while her brown eyes were blank and glazed.

"Ah, General Yui…" she said, "How goes the battle?"

"Sena is tied with Tohka & Shiina… while Mio & Ritsu are heading to upstairs. Origami somehow went downstairs, and escaped, but… no word on the other two…"

"Ah, so Ginti has yet to make a grand entrance? Good…" she snickered, "Yui, be a dear and take your shadow army out… so they can kill your former friends…"

Yui spoke, "Your every word… I obey."

She was coated in a darkened shadowy aura, and vanished from thin air, along with her new army. Sakuya looked out the window, and saw the sky turning black. She said, "All goes according to plan… And when Ginti survives to rescue Kotobuki… then, Dear Brother, we'll see who dumps who… HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"


	8. Chapter 7

Ginti and Saya arrived at the entrance, as he sensed Sena. He said, "They're inside. I guess we were late."

"Enough time to make up for valuable time, Ginti." She said, "Let's go!"

The rushed to the gate, as the tall demon appeared, cackling at them, " _You're not going anywhere, you lovely mortals!_ "

He growled, "Another demon?"

"An oni!" Saya cried, "This one must be Blossom's strongest creature."

The oni grinned heavily, showing its yellowish fangs. It lunged at Saya, but Ginti blocked the attack and said, "Back off!"

The oni was shoved away, as it cackled, " _Fool! You're already too late!_ "

He asked, "What did he say?"

She replied, "I have no idea… It's weird grunts, and words in tongue."

The oni replied, " _Blossom makes me not speak YOUR words! The word of "LOVE" and "LUST" and "PASSION" are taboo, and we never speak her language! We are actually in love… with bloodlust and dismemberment…_ "

He asked, "What?"

The oni charged at him, as they started to clash. Saya stepped back and said, holding her shoulder, "Ginti, be alright. Just kill him and end this."

"How can I? Demons are okay, but an oni?" Ginti cried, "This one's stronger!"

As they continued to clash, meanwhile, in the dungeon, Origami was looking around, as she was sneaking in the wall. She looked around the cells and thought, "One of these cells has to be Miss Kotobuki's."

Dufort said, as he appeared in his cell, "Too late. She's not here."

Origami turned to him, as he said, "Hello there, Origami Tobiichi."

"Who are you?" She barked.

"I believe you have met me… But I know who you are… and if you're saving _her._ You're too late."

"No… Blossom got to her?"

"Not really. After she abused the blonde girl, she took her away to her torture room. That was all I know. And that was after the pervert in purple entered the dungeon, offering a pair of underpants to him."

"Sick…"

"I know. But there's more…"

Dufort told Origami about the man in purple, and that _he_ killed Nodoka, Ui, & Azusa, not Blossom. Origami asked if the man was on her side, and he said "Vaguely. He only wants to join her kingdom, provided that she showed him her panties. She calmly refused to do so… but his actions were unknown why he was here."

"So, that means-."

He offered, "If you let me out, I can tell you what I know. I have been stuck here for months, and I needed to be rescued."

She said, as she approached the bars, "Okay. Stand back."

She swung her sword and smashed the bars into pieces. Dufort got out and said, "Thank you. But you know that you should've used the keys."

"That would be a waste of time." She informed him, "My way's better."

Dufort held her arms and said, "Now that I'm free, I have to tell you everything about _Evil Queen Blossom_."

She nodded, as she said, "Please do… and please let me go."

He let go, as he explained everything about Blossom (or Sakuya) to her.

 **XXXXX**

Back upstairs, Sena continued to fight, as she and Tohka were locked eyes at each other. Sena cried, as she was pushing forward, "Tohka! You have to listen to me! That woman, Blossom, she's using you!"

Tohka snarled, "You lie. No one uses me! Master would never, because she speaks the truth!"

Sena yelled, "SHE SPEAKS IN LIES! YOU'RE BRAINWASHED!"

Shiina struck at her arm, with a shuriken, as Tohka kicked her down. Sena was on one knee, as Shiina said, "You're so stupid, ex-sister… We have ways of killing you…"

They started to glow in a shadowy aura, and continued to fight. Sena avoided their attack, and then swung onto Shiina, nearly nicking her wrists. Tohka swung her sword towards her, and they started to exchange attacks. Sena pleaded to remember who they are, but Tohka kicked her down. Shiina held her katana up and swung down onto her. Sena rolled out of the way, missing the blade. Sena swung her D-Sword onto Shiina's left arm, and badly cut her. Shiina dropped to one knee, and screamed in pain. She whispered, as Shiina was groaned, "I'm sorry. You have to stop fighting. Stop fighting me, and join me."

Tohka charged at her, in sheer malice, and began to clash with Sena. They continued onward, as Shiina was holding her arm, with her hand over her wound.

 **XXXXX**

Back outside, the oni that Blossom summoned, continued to fight with Ginti. Saya, unfortunately, could not fight, because her injuries from earlier were acting up. The huge demon slashed its claw onto Ginti's chest, as he started to swing his battleaxe onto him. He was furious, as he roared, "I have no idea who or what you are, but I'm saving my fiancé!"

The demon cackled, " _Just try! Your OTHER girlfriend can't help you, either_ …"

"Screw you!" He yelled, as he slashed onto the demon's shoulder, "You better not say what I think you're saying!"

Saya started to stand up, and helped Ginti. She swung her sword towards the oni, and wounded the tall demon in the chest. It hissed, and slashed onto her chest. She dodged out of the way, only for her shoulder to be exposed, after it clawed onto her shirt. Her bandages were exposed, as the demon pranced in place and giggled. It dashed towards her, but Ginti lands a knee to the ribcage, and swung his axe onto the spine. It fell to the ground, and was out cold. Saya held her shoulder and said, "He's down, but not out. Go on and save her. Don't worry about me."

"No way!" He said, "Sena's going to heal you! I know it!"

"I… I thought you wanted to save Miss Kotobuki!"

"I am! But her friends and my allies are more important! She's my #1 priority, but… I don't want more people to die, because of that woman who kidnapped her!"

Saya blushed, as she smiled, "You… You'd risk everything for me?"

Her eyes started to turn red, as the demon was getting up. She roared, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He turned around, as the demon lunged onto him. It started to claw onto his head, and dropped him to his knees. He dropped his battleaxe, but Saya jabbed its head with the sword. It fell to the ground, as she began to grow hostile. She snarled, "How dare you… HURT MY GINTI?"

She slashed at the demon, as Ginti cried, " _YOUR_ Ginti?!"

She continued to hack and slash the oni, as it started to bleed out black goo from its wounds. It hissed and growled, holding its wounded body.

" _Damn you! Milady will not be pleased by this…_ " It said. " _I have to resort to Plan X… Ahhhhh… Her wound… I sense that her Healing Factor is now a dud… And that would be perfect…_ "

It was kicked down by Saya, as Ginti was still on his knees, recovering from the pain. She held her sword high and roared, about to finish it off. She swung down, but…

 **STAB!  
** "SUCKER!" It cried out, jabbing both its claws into both her shoulders. Her face was shocked, as her eyes were wide open, and her mouth dropped. She moaned in agony, as she dropped her sword. The demon pulsated from its body, and nearly recovered its wounds. Saya was kicked down, and dropped onto the ground.

"SAYA!" He cried.

The oni stomped on her glasses, breaking them. It hissed, " _So much for her hostility… Soon, her body will be a small memorial for Milady. You're next, you scumbag… And you didn't save her? Too bad…_ "

He crawled to her, as Saya was lying on the ground, in a straight line, as she was immovable.

"The demon… It… It's got me…" she moaned, as she was weakening, " My… my healing factor… It's… It's not working…"

"NO… You can't die!" He cried, as he tried to help her up.

She was still pinned down, paralyzed and hurt. Saya could only move her right arm and place it on her chest. But that was it. She said to him, "Ginti… … … If I die now… I want you to know… … … I want you…"

She passed out, still in pain, as he snarled, "You…"

The demon cackled, it prepared to fight Ginti. His body started to glow in a darker aura, and his red hair turned into crimson hair. He snarled, picking up Saya's sword, "She cared for me… and wanted to help me find Mugi… Blossom took her, and I wanted to save her. I don't even know what's going on, anymore, but I refuse to see anyone else die…"

The oni slashed its talons onto his face, but he deflected it with his battleaxe. His body started to brim in energy, as the oni gasped, " _What sorcery is this?_ "

Ginti growled, "She wanted to be happy, the Kisaragi girl… AND YOU KILLED HER, FOR NO REASON AT ALL!"

He swung his battleaxe and Saya's sword, as his eyes turned red and hostile, while his body started to shimmer in a bright aura. He suddenly tapped into Ty Ko Ky, and began to slash down onto the oni, fiercely and swiftly. The oni cried in pain, and then tried to run away, but he swung his battleaxe, emitting a red beam slash onto its back. It roared in pain, as Ginti slammed the oni down onto its back. He held the sword up and jabbed it into his heart. It screamed in constant pain, as Ginti landed the finishing blow, swung his axe down onto the oni, and decapitating it. The head rolled off to a tree, and started to melt, while it's body was turning into vapor.

" _I'm melllllting… You… urgh… Milady… I have… failed…_ "

The head melted down, as the headless body was soon dissipating into a charred and decaying corpse. Ginti said to Saya, as she opened her eyes, "You can get up now… It's over…"

She moaned, "I wish… I could… but…"

He asked, "The oni's dead, and your spell is broken… You're free from its spell."

She moaned, "No… He didn't curse me…"

He gasped, and cried, "So… WAIT! You mean you _are_ dying?"

"Yes…"

He tried to cradle her, but couldn't. She was heavy, and Saya pleaded, "No… I told you… Don't worry about me… Just save her… Go to Mugi… and protect her… Just leave me to die…"

"NO! Sena will fix this! She'll revive you and treat you to that injury!"

"It's too late, Ginti…" she moaned, as she was slowly fading, "It was fated that I was destined to die… anyway…"

She chuckled, "Ironic, huh? I wanted to get my revenge on Fumito, but I guess that will never happen… anytime… soon… Ginti… You were …a nice… man… From the moment we met… the time we had… … was magical…"

He sobbed, "What are you talking about? You only befriended me, and had _Hostile Sex_ with me!"

"I know… but that's because I lost someone… I loved… But now… if I were able to survive, I'd start seeing you… I don't care… if you _are_ engaged… I love you, Ginti…"

He gave her the sword, and placed it in her right hand. He wept, "You can't leave me, Saya Kisaragi… I love you!"

Saya smiled, and suddenly, her eyes turned white, as the pupils and irises faded away. She whispered, in her final breath, without moving her body, "Go to her… Ginti… She is the one you love… Maybe… I'll find someone… who cares… for me… I love… you… Gint-."

Her voice faded away, and her body was suddenly slowly turning to stone. Ginti cried, "No… NO!"

He tried to revive her, but it was too late. Saya's entire body was turned into stone. What happened earlier, the oni dug its talons into Saya's injured shoulder, and sped up the wound that locked her healing factor. It even seeped some venom into her would, and would leave her body into a paralyzed state, and slowly but surely, she would remain on the ground, as a life-sized rock. It succeeded, but Ginti killed it, out of anger and rage.

Ginti sobbed, as he stayed by Saya's stone body, and cried on her chest. He was unhappy that the girl he befriended was dead. He remained by her side, as he was crying. But suddenly, her chest started to glow. It suddenly sprouted a small leafy plant from her chest. It slowly grew up and bloomed in front of Ginti. It bloomed into a red flower.

"Huh? Saya… It's a-." He looked at the flower, as he held it in his hands.

"A red amaryllis…" he said, as it sensed Saya's soul inside.

Saya's voice spoke, from inside, as it started to wilt, "Ginti… You have such bravery… I cannot join you to save your girl… but let this be a reminder of how much I truly loved you, and cared for you… I shall be alright… Now, go to her… Goodbye, Ginti…"

The wind blew, as the petals of the amaryllis blew away into the sky. Ginti stood up and said, "Thank you… Saya… I'll do it for Mugi… for Sena… and for you…"

He kneeled to her and kissed her on the stone lips. He said, "Rest in peace, Saya Kisaragi."

He ran into the castle doors, leaving Saya behind, as he wants to save Mugi, for everyone's sake. He even said that no one else is dying, on his watch. He made a straight path to finding Blossom, and to rescue Mugi.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up in the tower, Mio & Ritsu raced up the stairs, as Mio said, "She's usually up in her room, which is high above. We have to stop her, and help Mugi!"

Ritsu said, "If any demon tries to get into your breasts, I'll squash them like bugs!"

They stopped midway, as Yui suddenly appeared from atop the stairway. Mio gasped, "Yui? Is that you?"

She rushed to her, as Ritsu cried, "An evil shadow… and Yui has no shadow in her-. MIO! DON'T! THAT'S NOT YUI!"

Mio stopped, as Yui held her blade up, and jabbed at Mio. She dodged out of the way, as Yui giggled in a malice grin. Mio sobbed, as Ritsu said, "Mio, that's not Yui… That's a demon, masquerading as her…"

Mio wept, "No… I sense her… It's really her. She's… She's here… We found you, Yui… We found you, at last…"

Yui grinned, "Yes, you have… Too bad that you have to die now…"

Mio was crushed, as she wept, "NO! What did she do to you? That bitch!"

Yui smiled, "She only gave me a new lease in life… and gained new friends… LADIES!"

Nodoka, Ui, & Azusa appeared from behind her, armed with Blossom's dark weapons. Mio & Ritsu gasped, as Ritsu said, "No… But… They're dead…"

Yui smiled, "Yes, they are… and they her slaves to the darkness. Shadow Soldiers, led by me, and forever demonic allies to our ruler of the darkness! You two never cared for me, at all… so Blossom has fitted me to join her camp, on one condition: I get to have all the yummy snacks I can eat. But so far, NOT ONE snack, until I kill you… But thankfully, I wanted to fight with friends, and not by myself… Mugi-Chan is going to die in _her_ hands, whilst _you two_ die in mine…"

She smiled and giggled, and then laughed evilly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **AHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

Mio cried, "YUI! HOW COULD YOU?"

She bawled and sobbed, "No… We failed… Yui's turned on us… It's over… We… We lost…"

Ritsu said, as she was furious, "NO! I refuse to let it end, like this!"

Yui summoned Nodoka, "Kill Ricchan, Nodoka-Chan!"

Nodoka spoke, in a ghostly voice, "Delighted, Lady Yui…"

She fired a dark arrow towards Ritsu, but she punched the arrow, obliterating it. Yui was shocked, but was smiling, "Impressive… Ricchan has such power. NODOKA-CHAN, STAND DOWN! Sis, Azu-Nyan…"

Ui & Azusa bowed to her, "Lady Yui…"

Yui pointed at them, "Kill them…"

Ritsu growled, as she thought, "What's going on? We know that they're dead, but how did Blossom bring them back to life, only to side with her? It doesn't make any sense!"

The shadow demons of Ui & Azusa prepared to fight Ritsu, as Mio was still devastated from Yui's betrayal. As Ritsu was fighting them off, Yui approached a scared Mio, as she said, "Oh, come no, Mio-Chan… You can enjoy being dead… with all of us… The Evil Queen told me so… since we'll be together… _forever_ …"

She cackled, as Mio was scared stiff. She whispered, "I can't fight her… What has she done to you?"

Mio was too scared to fight back, as Yui held her arms out, wanting her to strike back. Mio was trapped. Ritsu was fighting, all alone, and there was no hope left.

 **XXXXX**

Blossom, or Sakuya, was watching from the tower, as she saw the petals of the flower flew off. She said, " _Another_ of Sena's allies… dead… A pity that the demon I summoned to protect is now killed… But no matter. LET Ginti come…"

She turned to Mugi, who was dressed in a red and black revealing dress, with her blonde hair done in twin braids, and wearing a small black hat with white frills and a red flower. Her skirt has white frills, and the right side of it has a red and black rhombus pattern.

"So, my puppet, you are dressed for the perfect ending to a love story…" Sakuya said, as she placed a knife in her right hand, "Soon, this story of _Boy Meets Girl_ , will end like _Romeo and Juliet_ , except the tragedy will befall Ginti, and NOT you. It ends with _me_ , the winner…"

She began to do her makeup, as the battle was drawing to a close

Meanwhile, Ginti was racing through the castle, as he stopped to see Sena, fighting Tohka and Shiina. Sena was clashing with Tohka, as Ginti stopped. He asked, "What the-?"

Tohka snarled, "YOU!"

Sena cried, "GINTI, RUN! I got this!"

Ginti said, "NO! I'm fighting with you on this!"

"There's no time!" Sena said, as she kicked Tohka down, "Go to Mugi! She's in the dungeon!"

Shiina said, as she was on her knees, "No… She's up in the tower… Go to her, if you dare…"

Sena asked, "What?"

He said, "You… What do you know about Mugi? Who is this Blossom? I want to know!"

Shiina threw her kunai at him, but dodged away. The kunai started to pierce through the stone floor, emitting dark energy. Shiina sneered, "Die…"

Ginti prepared, but was surrounded. Sena screamed, as Tohka and Shiina attacked.  
" **GINTI!** "


	9. Chapter 8

Far in the castle, Origami and Dufort were walking together, heading up the stairs, as Dufort said that Blossom is up in the top of the tower. It's considered her room, to enjoy the view. However, she usually goes there, just to make it her useful area to play, and to conjure spells. Origami asked if Dufort knew about Blossom.

"I do." He said, "I'm upset that she'd go to great lengths to plunge an entire world into darkness, because her heart was shattered… and that she stole one of her sisters' spell books."

Origami growled, "When I get my hands on Queen Bloss-, NO! Sakuya, I'm going to kill her, for using minions to attack some of my allies!"

She added, "But I'm surprised that you know everything, without asking."

"That's because I can see through the minds of other people. Why else do you think I know of Sakuya's secret? An evil queen, hidden in obscurity, and her name in anonymity… only I was the first to know, since I was assigned to find the Evil Queen, and expose her as the fraud she is. Sadly, she knew whim of my plan, and had her demon imps attack me. And here I was, in her citadel, locked in the dungeon."

"Who was it that sent you here, only for you to fail?"

He replied, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we find Sakuya, and we defeat her."

She nodded, "Oh, yes. Ginti won't even get a turn. But I'll do him the favor of saving his girlfriend."

He suggested, "I may help you, if you'd like."

"Thank you."

They rushed up to the top of the tower.

 **XXXXX**

Ginti avoided Tohka and Shiina, as he rolled out of the way. Sena appeared by him and asked, "What are you doing? Go save Mugi!"

"You're in danger, I had to help you!" He said.

"NO!" She boomed, "This is my battle… My sisters… They are controlled by _her_."

"My… god!" He gasped.

Tohka snickered, "Pathetic… You got a guy to assist you?"

Shiina laughed, "They're all the same… Weak and frail, like you, former sister…"

Sena asked Ginti, "Where's Saya? We may need her…"

He shook his head and said, "She's dead."

Tohka laughed, "Aw… Sena's friend died? Boo-hoo~!"

Shiina huffed, "Sis, do not mock the dead. We will mock them, when _we_ waste them."

"My apologies. Our master loves to see you-, OOPS! She would hate to see you, again, because your girlfriend is hers, for good."

Ginti asked, "Up in the tower?"

Sena nodded, "Correct."

Ginti asked, "Where are the others?"

She instructed, "Busy! They are fine, on their own! Go now! Do not let Saya's death be wasted, if you fight them! They are very strong, even if not under her control!"

Ginti insisted, "NO! I'm staying with you… I can't afford to lose any more allies, after Saya was killed. She… … …She…"

Sena whispered, "She does love you, right? Well, ignore all feelings and emotions, and focus on your power. You must save Mugi, that's all! If you stay here and assist me, you will truly die! NOW GO!"

He said, as he was annoyed, "You… You won't let me fight your battles?"

"This is personal, between me and them. I beseech to you… GET GOING!"

He sighed, as he said, "Alright, fine… If you can, free them. I'm only interested in Mugi, since I want her back. But Sena, promise me… Don't die on me, again."

Sena smiled, "I won't."

He rushed off, as Tohka and Shiina prepared. Sena asked them, "Where were we?"

Shiina huffed, "This is so stupid… You let him go? We were gonna kill him, in front of you!"

Sena roared, "THIS BATTLE ONLY INTERESTS _ME,_ AND _YOU_! NOW, WHICH IS IT?"

Tohka smirked, as she said to Shiina, "Dear Ex-Sister has a point. But I say we might as well, since her allies are no match for us, even Tobiichi… the coward."

Shiina laughed, "Yeah, what a loser."

Sena said, "If you're done mocking my militia, shall we?"

They resumed fighting, as Tohka & Shiina has Sena outmatched in strength. Their Inverse Form made them stronger. Sena was holding herself back, as she was losing strength.

 **XXXXX**

Up in the tower, Dufort was at the door of Sakuya's room, as he said to Origami, "Alright, here's the plan: I'll stall by talking to her, while you land a strike to her, from behind."

"That wouldn't work. She may know everything."

"True. But I'll be on your side, as long as you stay alive. Just promise me… Don't make it hard."

"I won't."

She snuck off, as Dufort pushed the door open. Sakuya was looking out the window, as he saw her. He called to her, "Evil Queen Blossom… or should I call you "Sakuya"?"

Sakuya turned around and said, as she was without her mask, "Oh, it's only you. I was expecting Ginti, but I guess you'll do."

She snarled, "Now, how did you escape?"

"Because… That's not important. I'm putting a stop to you, for good. This is NOT what you wanted, out of sheer revenge."

"My vendetta is with Dear Brother. He broke my heart… now, I'm breaking something he once cherished… his pride. And moreover, Mugi & Ginti will suffer, ever more, because they were catalysts who broke his heart… and he hated me for this…"

Dufort looked around and saw Mugi, still in a hypnotized state, sitting on her chair, with her cheeks painted red, and with pink lipstick. Mugi remained motionless, as Dufort looked at her hand.

"So, you were planning on killing Ginti…" he said, "And to make matters worse, you're going to have her commit suicide…"

Sakuya smirked, "Well, not exactly… First, I have Mugi kill Ginti… and then, I'll have her kill Dear Brother, next… I don't plan on killing her… as long as she obeys me. Right, Mugi?"

Mugi spoke, without her mouth moving, "Yes, master."

Dufort gasped, as Sakuya laughed, "You're crazy, if you want to best me, trying to save a person that belongs to me, now… _Dumont_!"

"It's _Dufort!_ And don't you dare get racy at me! I'm putting an end to you! I know who you are, exactly, and you're not plunging the world into darkness, after you have killed your brother and this woman's boyfriend!"

"Really…" Sakuya stepped forward, towards him.

Dufort thought, "That's it… Right where she stands…"

Origami snuck in the shadows, as Sakuya went face-to-face with Dufort. Sakuya said, "You son of a bitch. No one knows my true identity, and gets away with it. Those who know who I am… dies!"

Dufort growls, "You're mad! What have you done to her? You made her a mindless slave!"

Sakuya laughed, "Because… she's the perfect puppet to end this love affair. All you men are all the same-."

"Is it because of him?"

"So what? What about _him_? HE yelled at me… He shouldn't have blamed me for having this jezebel in thick eyebrows to dump him! I was only trying to help!"

Dufort said, "No… There was something else… You have nothing to blame… but yourself…"

Sakuya was furious, as he nodded. Origami dove in and was about to stab Sakuya in the back. Sakuya said, as she was about to be attacked, "You… can't blame me…"

She suddenly clasped onto Origami's neck and turned to her, "…seeing that you were trying to ambush me…"

Origami gasped, "But… how?"

Sakuya laughed, "Thank Mugi. She was watching the fight, and she suddenly called me. She has eyes, too, you now…"

Sakuya turned to Origami, as she was being strangled by her bare hands. Dufort would read her mind, but suffers a headache. He dropped to his knees, and held his head. Sakuya said, as she held Origami's neck, "Even if you tried to read my mind, I made sure you didn't read through me, again…"

She said, as she held Origami, "Unless you want your girlfriend to die, in front of you…"

Dufort coughed, as he was in pain, "You monster!"

Sakuya was about to snap her neck, but Mugi called, "NO! Spare them…"

Sakuya gasped, "WHAT?"

Mugi replied, as she was still immovable, "I could care less about those two. They would die, but not yet… It's not too soon… Besides… I should be the one to kill Dufort."

Sakuya punted Origami in the chin, as she dropped to the ground. She said, "Perfect… I was saving you for Ginti… but why not try an appetizer?"

She raised her hand up, and Mugi started to stand up, moving like a marionette. She walked towards the evil queen, and bowed to her. She said, "Let me… I'll save Dufort for you. Deal with the girl."

Sakuya smirked, "Excellent… Kill him for me…"

Mugi started to float up, and land on her feet. Her right hand was still holding the knife, as Dufort cried, "No… Mugi's possessed… Maybe I can read her mind, and make her open up."

Mugi responded, as her arms flailed a bit, about to stab Dufort, "You cannot read my mind. Evil Queen Blossom, my puppeteer, made me mindless. I have no thoughts. I have no feelings. I have no emotions. I am a doll."

"What" Dufort gasped in horror.

He thought, "No… Did she actually do it? Did she really let her take Mugi's mind, and turned her into a mindless doll? I can't break her out of her trance."

He cried, dodging each swipes from Mugi's blade, "SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE NOT WHO YOU ARE! THINK OF GINTI!"

"Who?" Mugi asked, "Oh, you mean him? I denounced him as my lover."

"You what?" Dufort cried.

Saukya laughed evilly, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You know what I did, _Dumont_? I turned her love for Ginti… into _hate_ … And she remained as my slave, for revenge… MUGI! KILL THIS GUY!"

Dufort was on his knees, as he was scared, "No… It's over… There's no way out…"

Sakuya turned to a downed Origami and said, "And as for you, I suggest you leave now, if you know what's good for you… Unless, of course, you want to suffer the same fate as your boyfriend…"

"You monster…" Origami growled.

* * *

Ritsu was cornered, as Mio was scared. Yui was about to finish her, as she grinned, "Oh, now, now… Mio-Chan… We'll be together, forever… As dead people…"

Mio sobbed, "Yui… How could you?"

Ritsu cried, "MIO!"

She was struck down by Azusa's mace hammer and Ui blasted her with dark ember from her staff. Nodoka stomped on her neck and said, "Stay down, you dog. You're next, once she's done with her."

Ritsu coughed, "You traitors… You…"

Mio wept, as Ritsu was in pain, "NO! Ritsu…"

Mio growled, as she stood up, "Never. I will never join you. Yui, what made you possess to be so demonic? This is NOT the Yui Hirasawa I know! You're supposed to love music, tea, cake, and having fun!"

"I still am the Yui that I was… but I am always the Yui that I ever will… Of course, _that_ Yui is dead…"

"Fight it!"

"It's too late…"

Mio swung her sword towards Yui, but she swatted it away. Yui punched her in the face, as Mio dropped to the floor. She was groaning, as Yui spat at her. Yui said, "You're not my friend, anymore. You never were. Evil Queen Blossom made me this way. And soon, darkness will befall your miserable world…"

Yui grabbed her neck and picked up her sword. She said, "Die!"

Mio shrieked, as Ritsu cried out, " **MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

 **SLASH!  
** Yui let out a bloodcurdling shriek, as her left arm was slashed off her body. Ginti appeared, armed with his axe. Yui's severed arm started to twitch, as the wound from her body was burning. Nodoka gasped, "No… Lady Yui…"

Ginti barked, "That's enough! I refuse to have anyone die, any longer!"

Ui said, as she held Ritsu up, "Oh, you're too late. We're killing them, right now… Powerless and weak…"

Ginti growled, "So… You three… You're the fallen allies that were killed?"

Mio said, "That's them… And they were revived as undead minions."

"Why do I sense their bodies with no soul?"

Ritsu said, "They are just… shadows of their… former selves…"

Azusa slammed her mace onto her back, and Ritsu was out cold. She said to him, "So? Evil Queen Blossom revived us, and made us see the error of our ways. Ginti… You shall die, and you'll never see your girlfriend, again!"

Nodoka aimed her bow at her, "It's all over, Ginti."

Yui reached for her severed arm, "KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Nodoka fired her arrows, but Ginti countered each shot, deflecting them back to Nodoka. They pierced into her chest, waist, and head. The last arrow was impaled into her skull. Nodoka stumbled to one knee, as she croaked, "Damn…"

Yui snarled, as she reattached her arm, "You bastard! How dare you defy Evil Queen Blossom's power?"

Ginti said, "I have been behind the lines, long enough! Mio, Ritsu, let me handle them… I can free them, if you like."

Mio sobbed, "By all means. Just kill them. I can't bear to watch it, much longer!"

Yui giggled, "Aw, you would denounce me, like that?"

"HOW CAN I?" Mio shouted, "That Evil Queen made you a freak!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll see who's laughing now, when I expose your body to _him_ … and I don't mean your panties…"

Mio growled, as she reached for her sword, "No one threatens me with my worst embarrassing moment, and gets away with it…"

She grabbed it, and fought with Ginti, "I'm siding with you. It's four to two, since Ritsu's down."

Ginti said, "Fine by me! But I'm angry, since Sena's fighting her sisters, and Saya's dead… I want action!"

Azusa grabbed her mace and charged at them. Mio shrieked, "LOOK OUT!"

Ginti swung his axe towards her, as it shot out a red laser slice. It sliced through Azusa's chest, as she shrieked in fright, as her body was disintegrating from within.

"NO!" Yui shrieked.

Azusa was melting into a puddle, as most of her body was vaporized, "LADY YUI… Avennnnnge… mrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

Her entire body melted away into nothing, as Nodoka & Ui were shocked. Yui shrieked, " **AZU-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!** "

Ginti gasped, "Whoa… What just happened?"

Mio realized, "The lasers in your axe… When you tapped into your Ty Ko Ky, it performs laser beams from pure sunlight… In other words, you can easily kill these demons with one slice!"

He smiled, "Wow… I never knew that."

Yui sobbed, "Well, you didn't kill _me_! Ginti, you're going to pay dearly, for killing Azu-Nyan! NODOKA! UI! DISPOSE OF THAT LOSER!"

They bowed, "Yes, ma'am!"

Ginti growled, "Crap! I can't fire another. It's too much power, I can barely hold my own…"

Mio said, "You fight those demons, this one's on me… Yui's mine. Fight off the rest!"

He said, "Right! At least, _I'm_ in on the action. But the minute these shadows are vapor, I'm heading to Mugi. You, however, take Ritsu, find Sena, and run!"

Mio said, "Got it. Also, I'm sorry about Saya."

Ginti replied, "Don't be. Forget her death, and focus."

They prepared, as Yui giggled, "Aw, Mio-Chan's finally found her backbone? Shy girls are so stupidly weak."

Mio seethed, "Shut up. Yui, whatever it takes, I have to stop you… even if I have to kill you, first… For Ritsu, this is the end…"

Yui smiled, "How pathetic…"

Ginti approached Nodoka and Ui, as he instructed, "Leave the girl alone. It's me you want."

Ui punted Ritsu to the wall, as she said, "Hah. She's useless, anyway."

Nodoka staggered, "Even so, your pathetic light show wouldn't harm us…"

He said, "No, but if I had the chance, I would wield it towards your fucking necks! You're going to pay for what you've done to them!"

Ui said, "Aw, I'm shaken in my boots…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mugi continued to slash at Dufort, while Sakuya tosses Origami around the room. Sakuya laughed, "You're a fool. You would expect that Ginti would help you? Absolutely. But no matter what, it's always going to end the same: NO CHANCE! Because you haven't a chance in hell of stopping me. My power is much stronger than Sena's. My plan is to waste her, and I, and only I, can be the one with power. It's a shame you won't live-. Oh, wait…"

Sakuya smirked, as she approached her, "Maybe you can…"

She grabbed her neck and prepared to hypnotize her. Origami tried to resist, but Sakuya said, "Try and break her mind, _Dumont_ … _Kill Dufort… Kill the man that was your friend… He doesn't love you… He wants to end my life…_ "

Origami's eyes went blank and moaned, "Yes, master… I obey…"

Sakuya raised her hand up, and Mugi collapsed like a rag doll. Origami was standing in place, holding her sword up, as Dufort said, "Why? What are you doing?"

Sakuya said, "I'm sorry. I realized that that is not the way. I can't have Mugi kill you…"

Dufort looked at Mugi, who was on her knees, and her body limp and immobile. Sakuya then said, "But then again…"

He cackled, as she pointed at him, "I would've THOUGHT THIS SOONER, THAN BEFORE!"

Origami approached Dufort and said, in a hypnotized voice, "Dufort… Time to die."

He gasped, as he read her mind. Sakuya said, "It's no use! You cannot break her bonds of my trance! I realize that you two have a thing for each other! Don't deny it. All love is… is just a stupid emotion. You pledge to stay with you, forever, until your heart is shattered…"

Origami prepared, under Sakuya's control, as she lifted Mugi up, placing her back in her chair. Sakuya complimented Mugi, "And not a smudge of makeup was ruined. Do not worry, my puppet. I have me a new puppet to play with. YOU, however, will play with Ginti…"

Dufort cried, "Origami… Listen to me! It's me, Dufort! Don't you remember?"

Origami said, "No. I Obey the Evil Queen Blossom… You will die…"

She charged at Dufort, as she pinned him to the wall. She giggled evilly, "It's over for you."

Sakuya laughed, "Yes… Finish him off…"

Dufort sobbed, "Come on… Snap out of it…"

Origami smiled and said, "It's of no use. My master has shown me the truth… Dumont… I _Dumont_ very well, as you are mounted on her pikes, in the gallows…"

Dufort shut his eyes and whispered, "No… It's really it. The world's doomed…"

Origami leaned closer, and then blushed. She kissed him on the lips, as Sakuya gasped, "What… is… THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?"

Origami and Dufort began to kiss, as he was enjoying it. Origami whispered, "I love you…"

Sakuya boomed, "ORIGAMI! OBEY ME! KILL THE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM LIKE THAT?"

Origami turned to her and said, "No one makes me your slave!"

"But how?"

"I was resisting, and then feigned obeying you… a perfect way to expose you as the fraud you are…"

"DAMN YOU! YOU BITCH! How dare you show me romance, you fucking whore! FOR THAT YOU DIE, YOU C(BEEP)!"

She charged at her, but Origami ducked and stabbed her sword into her hip. Sakuya screamed in agony, as she was crying out in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Sakuya dropped to one knee, as Origami smirked, "Game over, bitch! This ends now!"

Origami has got the upper hand, as she and Dufort prepare to end the battle. He whispered, as he was blushing, "Amazing… Did she just…?"

 **XXXXX**

Tohka and Shiina prepared one more strike, as Sena was pinned to the wall. She moaned, holding her D-Sword, "I have to… snap them out of it… Please, let them wake up…"

A huge burst of dark energy engulfed all three sisters, as Tohka & Shiina were blinded by the cloud. Shiina cried, "WHAT IS THAT?"

Tohka hollered, "YOU MONSTER!"

Sena cried, "I HAVE TO END IT! FORGIVE ME!"

 **SLASH!  
** She launched her D-Sword into them, with a huge dark energy slash. Tohka and Shiina were caught in the blast, and flew into the wall. They both fell, reverting back to normal, as Sena put her sword away. She whispered, "Forgive me, my sisters…"

Tohka started to come to, as she moaned, "Ungh… Wha-? Where am I?"

Shiina asked, "Sena? Sis, is that you?"

Sena broke the spell that Sakuya made. Sena explained to them, "It's the Evil Queen… She put a spell on you that makes you turn on everyone, including me."

Shiina cried, "WHAT? No way… All I remembered was that the evil woman hypnotized Tohka, and she did it to me… and everything went black…"

Tohka growled, "Damn her! She thinks she can control us and get away with it? THINK AGAIN!"

Sena asked, "Will you assist me?"

Tohka and Shiina bowed, "Yes, sister. We shall."

Sena said, "Good. You do know where she is, right?"

Tohka said, "Up in the tower. We have to hurry!"

Sena said, "Right! Let's move!"

They headed up the stairs, heading to where Sakuya is located.

 **XXXXX**

Origami was about to finish her off, "It ends, Evil Queen Blossom! FALTER TO ME!"

She swung her sword high and was about to finish Sakuya off, with a downward strike.

 **STAB!  
** But even so, Sakuya had gotten the upper hand, after she was assaulted.

"You damned fool…" she stabs Origami in the chest with a black blade, and hissed, "You dare wound a queen, like me?"

Dufort cried, "ORIGAMI!"

Origami was croaking, as she was stabbed in the chest, "You're pitiful… Origami Tobiichi… This is where you die. You _dare_ wound me, after you tricked me? You don't deserve to live… at all…"

She pulled the blade out, as Origami collapsed. Dufort caught her, and then said, in sadness, "No… Origami… Don't…"

Origami moaned, "The girl… We can't… save her…"

Dufort said, "No more. You have to save your strength. Let's go."

He carried her in his arms, as Sakuya growled, "Escaping? Really…"

She nearly landed on one knee, as she hissed, "I refuse to kneel in defeat, after what you did… Dumont! I'll make ill time out of this, since I will take a moment to heal… because you, and your sickening lover… DESERVE BETTER!"

 **STAB!  
** She threw a black bladed dagger into Dufort's left leg, and he screamed in pain. Sakuya cackled, "RUN, COWARD! BLEED FOR ME! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Dufort and Origami retreated, with a trail of blood, left behind. Sakuya limped over to Mugi, as she moaned, "Mugi, now that the show is over, it's time to wait upon… ungh… Ginti… As soon as I heal up, he's due for a surprise… my darling puppet…"

Mugi suddenly moved her arm, in Sakuya's control, and then stabbed at Sakuya's wound. Sakuya moaned in anger, and suddenly regenerated a bit from the wound made by Origami. Mugi pulled it out, and reverted back to her limp state. Sakuya then said, as she bandaged her wound, "Thank you… I needed that. That will numb the pain, until it's fully healed. Ginti has all the time he has, before it's all over. At first, I wanted Sena… but that's the same… They'll all pay…"

She crawled to the window, succumbing and resisting to the pain, as she hissed, sensing that Tohka & Shiina are broken from their spell.

"Damn you… … …Sena…" she seethed. She yelled, "FINE!"

She then removed her black clothing, revealing her bra and panties, though her white panties are soaked a little in blood, and said, "I didn't want to do this… But you leave me no choice…"

She took a picture of herself, in the lower body area, and summoned a flying grey demon with wings to her aide. She said, "Give this to him… Now! Assist him, if you must, but I'm not doing NO FAVORS FOR HIM, AFTER THAT!"

The demon giggled, and then flew away with the note. Sakuya put her black clothes back on and said, "Perverted freak."

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, the demon arrived at a man with black and purple clothing. It was Rook. The demon bowed to him, and grunted that he'll offer his help to him. Rook was given the note and the picture, as he read the note, first.

" _To the pervert that gave me the shadows for my army…  
You win!  
Signed, Evil Queen Blossom_"

He then saw the photo of Sakuya's panties and gasped in delight, "YOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He and demon jetted off to the citadel, as he cheered, "Evil Queen Blossom, a deal's a deal~! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"


	10. Chapter 9

Ginti continued to fight Nodoka & Ui, as Mio & Yui stared down.

Yui said, "Fight me, you cowardly girl…"

"You were my friend, Yui…" Mio said, "But if it has to be, then fine. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Your corpse is always there, in these halls." Yui replied, producing a dark blade from her hands.

Mio & Yui clash at each other, as Ui swung her staff at Ginti, shooting off dark energy shots. He avoided it, as Nodoka fired arrows towards him. Ginti growled, as he stepped back, "Alright, you shadowy rejects…"

He swung his axe them, but Ui avoided it. She then produced a spell of protection, as Ginti landed the axe into her waist. It showed no effect, as Ui was coated in a darkened force field from her body.

"Nice try, Ginti…" she said, "Even the magical spells of old are not always about offense…"

He thought, "Crap, I'm out of luck. 2-on-1 isn't fair, but I have to beat them. Unfortunately, I just can't do it alone… I don't even know these girls! But I have to try!"

He fought back, as he deflected Nodoka's arrows and Ui's magic. He then fought off Nodoka, nearly nicking her. Mio & Yui continued to clash, sword-to-sword, as Mio was nearly giving the upper hand. Yui, however, swept her off and nearly stabbed her in the chest. Mio caught the blade, as she growled, "For Ritsu… I will make you suffer, Yui… I can't kill you, but I must…"

"You will try…" Yui laughed, "But know that you can _never_ stop me!"

As Mio was struggling to come back, Ginti was nearly surrounded. Ui fired a dark fireball into his feet, and Nodoka jabbed his shoulder with an arrow. He was pinned to the wall, as Nodoka laughed, "Now, mortal, time to die…"

Ui said, "All our power will be good for one final kill…"

They prepared, as Ginti growled, "I… I have to fight… it… Mugi…"

Nodoka and Ui fired at the same time, as Ginti got out of the way, in time. He rolled towards Ui and hollered, " **THIS IS FOR SAYA!** "

 **SLASH!  
** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ui shrieked, as her staff was split in half, along with her body, through the waist. Her upper body dropped to the floor, as her lower half was vaporized. Ui groaned, "Oh, you piece of shit! You dare pierce my… body… away?"

Ginti said, "I don't need to… My power is all I need…"

He tapped into Ty Ko Ky, and swung his axe down, through Ui's head, eviscerating the dark shadow version of Ui. Nodoka growled, but smirked, "Not bad. You managed to avoid our strongest attack."

Ginti said, "And you… You turn your back on humanity, just to serve a dark queen?"

Nodoka smiled, "We have ways…"

Ginti and Nodoka stare down, as Mio broke free. It was down to the wire, as Mio & Ginti battle the shadows of Yui & Nodoka.

* * *

"SAYA!" Sena gasped, as she was outside, "No…"

She saw the stone body of Saya, as Tohka asked, "Who is that?"

"Saya Kisaragi… She died, protecting Ginti…" Sena explained.

She sensed her, as Shiina replied, "A tragic end to a student of yours…"

Sena smiled and said, "Rest in peace, Kisaragi… You chose to leave, rather than wait for me… Your spirit will live on…"

Shiina asked, "So, what now? We just went outside, and we have to kill Blossom."

Sena said, "We do, but we need a strategy. There's three of us and only one of her. Plus, she has Ginti's girlfriend. We have to protect Ginti, and rescue Mugi. But we need a plan, and we have to work together, as a team."

Tohka nodded, "I'm with you. Let's fight together, like old times~!"

Shiina sensed something, as she said, "Shh! I sense a disturbance. It's… hostile…"

Tohka growled, "Another demon? Or did the queen just relocated?"

Sena sensed the person, as Rook appeared, humming " _Bink's Brew_ ". He saw the sisters, as he tipped his hat. Sena growled, "Who is he? He looks handsome, but his aura is corrupt and dark…"

Rook introduced himself, "Hello, hello, and how do you do? I am Reggie Hadigan the 3rd; that's _Rook_ to you. What a delight to see you fight, as the sisters of purple are such a sight. Now, I despise the fact that you're goody gals, but we can talk this over, as pals. But for now, the time is nigh, and you shall die… For my master beseeched me, and that's no lie."

Shiina growled, "This is so stupid…"

Tohka said, "He's a poet, but don't know it?"

Sena growled, "You work for the Evil Queen Blossom?"

Rook said, "Uh-huh. Just now. Of course, at first, I wasn't in her domain, until she did me a _favor_."

She looked at Saya's stone body and said, "Ah… poor girl, stone as a rock in my garden. My condolences to her, I beg your pardon."

Sena asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing in leagues with this woman?"

"Oh, tut-tut, my dear purplish babe. It's rude to make questions about me, for I'm only doing the job that my master beseeched me…" he explained, "You could say that I was once a carrier, for the souls of your allies. In fact, I did it as a favor…"

Sena gasped, as she realized, "Shadows?"

Tohka said, "I think I remember, when I was entranced… That man… he harbored shadows, and gave them to the evil queen… It's all a blur, but… The man just…"

Sena growled, "You… YOU KILLED MY ALLIES?! IT WAS YOU?"

Rook smiled, "Guilty as charged, you pretty little cutie. But allow me to exfoliate your beauty. It's not so long that I worked for her, and ravage on their hearts. No… I did it for the joy of it, and all sort of parts. You see, this demon and I are one in the same, oh, so true…"

He removed his hat, and showed a grey demon. He continued, "And think of the naughty stuff we'll do to you…"

He tipped his cane, as Shiina gasped, "no… The demons…"

Sena gasped, "Watch out! Those are grey demons! One bite, and you're a stone gargoyle!"

"Aw, you stole my line!" Rook whined.

Sena barked, "You murderer… All three of us are going to end your wicked ways! Hum your way out of this one, _Humming Rook_!"

Tohka cried, "That's right! You can't beat all of us!"

Rook smiled, "Can I? Unless, of course, we propose a deal…"

Sena said, "What kind of deal?"

He instigated, "Perhaps one of you partake of showing me your panties?"

Tohka gasped in horror, as Shiina snarled, "YOU PERVERT!"

She sighed and gave in, "If it means that much, I'll take it-."

Sena cried, "ARE YOU NUTS? We can't surrender to _him_! That's just what Blossom wants you to do!"

He said, "And now, my dearies, since you said NO… I believe that it's time to go…"

He pulled out the sword from his cane and said, "But make no mistake… I got an F in Fencing… though, my sword-fighting style remains adequate."

Sena growled, holding up her D-Sword, "We'll see about that. LET'S DO THIS!"

They ran towards him and slashed on his body. The demon flew off, as Rook held his own, against the three sisters. They clashed their swords at him, only for Rook to stand tall, avoiding each blade strike. He even deflected each sword strike from Tohka and Shiina, while avoiding Sena's blade swipes. He dashed off, running through the forest, as the girls chased after him. He managed to nick onto Sena's shoulder, while Tohka landed a huge blow to his waist. Rook dropped to his knees, and then brimmed in dark energy.

"Come forth, my beauties…" he hissed, in a demonic roar, " **TIME TO DIE!** "

He slashed rapidly and wildly onto Tohka, nearly shredding her clothes and skin. Shiina used her kunai to halt him, on his feet, only for Rook to duck the shuriken attack. But Shiina swung her katana down onto Rook, and slashed off his arm. His body suddenly vanished into shadows, as Shiina gasped in disbelief. Rook landed a huge jab to her spine. He pulled the blade out, and Shiina was lying on the ground, badly hurt.

"YOHOHOHOHOHO~! Who knew that ninjas are so stupid?" He smirked.

Shiina groaned, as she was fading away, "We're not… It's too bad you didn't know much about the kunoichi…"

"WHAT?"

She vanished, too, as Shiina lands a katana strike to the back. Rook stumbled down to the grass, as Sena said, "Surrender, you pervert! Your alliance with the evil queen is through! Her villainy is over!"  
Rook moaned, as he was kneeling up, "Damn it all… An afterimage attack? Unfair!"

Tohka said, "Says the pervert who kills for shadows! You're not getting _my_ panties, you sick disgusting freak!"

Rook smirked, "Who said I was going for them? All I wanted was the fabric, and learn about how you-."

Sena roared, "That's even sicker! You are a disgusting shell of a man, and you will die!"

Rook stood up, as he smiled, "I am afraid not…"

Shiina gasped, "He's… He's still alive? I had everything in that attack… and yet he still won't go down?"

Rook said, "Too bad you forgot about my little friend… He's over there, about to meet your end…"

The grey demon suddenly appeared and lunged at Shiina. It grasped her shoulders, and bit on her right shoulder, through the bone.

"Aw… One down, two to go…" He laughed.

"SHIINA!" Sena & Tohka shrieked.

Rook then jabbed his sword onto Shiina's waist and said, "And now, you're going to learn the secret of how I killed your friends. And you're taking this secret to the grave, unless you make amends!"

Sena and Tohka fought back, but were blocked by a dark force field. Shiina was trapped, as she was standing in place, turning to stone, from the leg up. Shiina croaked, "Sena… Tohka… Help me…"

Rook stole Shiina's shadow, as he ended the barrier. He said, "Well, that's one…"

Tohka was in disbelief, "No… Shiina…"

She dropped to her knees, as she was sobbing, "No… Sister…"

Sena roared, "BASTARD! SO THAT'S HOW YOU KILLED THE OTHERS!"

Rook said, as the demon was on his shoulder, "Not really… You know how vampires die in the morning?"

Shiina weakly said, "Tohka, Sena… Don't worry… about… me…"

Her body was now up to her chest, as Rook's shadow removal only sped up the process. Tohka pleaded, "You can't go!"

Shiina's body was up to her neck, as she said, "Please… You can… fight… It's hard to breathe… but… protect… yourself… from the-."

Her body was completely stone, as Tohka was crying. She hugged her and wailed, "SHIINA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She wailed and wept, as Sena growled, "You've made a huge mistake, _Pervert Poet!_ "

She swung her D-Sword onto Rook, but the demon knocked it off her hands. Rook said, "And who says I'm a poet, but don't know it?"

Sena gasped, as Rook kicked her in the ribs. Sena dropped down, as she called to Tohka, "Hey… ungh… a little help here?"

Tohka gasped, "No… Not again… I have to kill that demon…"

Rook said, "You want to die next, little lady?"

Tohka snarled, "THIS IS FOR SHIINA!"

She slashed her sword onto Rook, but it was another dark afterimage. Rook jabbed Tohka from behind and laughed, "YOHOHOHOHO~! One more for me?"

Tohka was gasping for her life, as Rook made the incantation, yet again, taking Tohka's shadow, as well. He removed the blade, as the demon bit onto Tohka's left leg. Tohka was on her knees, as she was slowly turning to stone. Sena growled, "You monster…"

Rook smiled, "Two souls, two lives… All under the night sky… So, my dear little lady… How would you like to die? Shadow removed, and be dust by dawn, or will you look good, as stone, in my lawn?"

He turned to Saya and concluded, "Her, not so much."

Sena seethed, as Tohka said, weakly, as she was halfway to stone, "Sena… do not blame yourself… You can beat him… We know what your friends are up to… Just… save… yourse-."

Her body was completely stone, as Sena started to tap into Ty Ko Ky. She roared, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Rook gasped in horror, as she slashed the grey demon into nothing. He cried, "AAAAAAGH! YOU'RE SCARY WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! MY SISTERS ARE DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU!" She hollered, "FOR THEIR HONOR, I WILL KILL YOU, PANTIES OR NO PANTIES! **YOU WILL DIE, REGGIE HADIGAN THE THIRD!** "

Rook smiled, "And I'd love to see you try… We'll see which one of us will die. _Enguard_!"

They clashed swords at each other, as they were evenly matched. Sena is fueled by her anger, for Rook killing her two sisters, and stripping them of their shadows. She promised to herself that if Rook dies, they will be avenged.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the castle, Mio & Yui were trading blows, while Nodoka held her bow up and said, "Aim for the heart, Ginti… I'll pierce right through you…"

Ginti said, "For what you've done, I will never forgive you, Blossom… But this has to end… Once she's dead, you're next!"

Nodoka dashed towards him, but Ginti slashed Nodoka in the waist, showing a huge gash, emitting black shadows from her body. She slowly regenerated, as he said, "So, you're the strongest of those, with that bow and arrow, huh?"

"No… Lady Yui is my general… and she's stronger than you…"

Mio & Yui dropped to the bottom of the stairs, nearly injuring themselves, as Nodoka said, "Of course, she doesn't her way of where to stand, in battle…"

Ginti said, "Same old Yui…"

Nodoka lambasted Ginti in the face, as Ginti nearly stumbled over. Nodoka roared, and was about to finish him, but he dodged out of the way, and Nodoka tumbled down the stairs-.

 **SNAP!  
** And broke her neck, arms, and legs. Nodoka was all contorted on the bottom, as Ginti was relieved. He said, "She's dead now. No one can survive a fall down a flight of stairs, head-first."

He ran up the stairs, and called out, "Mio! I'm going to take a beeline to Blossom! Yui's all yours!"

Mio nodded, from below, "Be careful!"

Yui snarled, "You… NO, YOU DON'T!"

Mio called out, "YUI! Let's end this… NOW!"

Yui laughed, "Fine by me…"

She roared, as she swung her blade down, "DIE!"

Mio's powers tapped in, as she cried out, "FOR RITSU AND THE OTHERS!"

 **SLASH!  
SLASH!  
**They both took a hit, at the same time, as Yui was breaking apart. She gagged and coughed, "It's… not true… Mio… … … Why?"

Mio moaned, without saying a word, as she was struck really hard, in the chest. She dropped to one knee, as Yui suddenly fell off the stairway. She screamed in pain, plummeting to her death, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

 **BOOM!  
** Yui's body exploded into flames, into the bottom. Mio did not look down, as she whispered, "I'm sorry… Yui, I love you… but… It has to end, this way…"

She crawled to Ritsu, who was still unconscious, as she was badly scathed. She sniffled, "Ritsu… … …I did it… I saved you… … …but… oh, no… I'm… weakening…"

She reached for Ritsu's hand and nearly held onto her. She sobbed, as her eyes were closing, "Good… … … bye… … … Ri… … tsu…"

She passed out and collapsed. She managed to stay barely alive, but remained unconscious. Mio & Ritsu remained in the stairway of the castle, without waking up. Badly injured and out cold, they remained in the stairway.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back outside, Sena and Rook remained in a deadlocked battle, as Sena's Ty Ko Ky was overpowering Rook's demonic force. However, her powers were evenly matched towards the rhyming swordsman, as he said, "What a yawn… You're alive, and yet you want me dead? It's you to blame, for causing such dread."

Sena yelled, "SHUT UP! AND STOP RHYMING! YOU KILLED MY SISTERS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Sena delivered a final blow, as Rook sidestepped from her attack. Rook smiled, "Ah, yes… You're so mean, to blame me for this casualty scene… If you're like me, and not a shadow taker, you should stay calm, and focused, to make me shaker. ( _Meh. They can't ALL be good_.)"

Sena cringed, "How can he dodge everything I lashed out at him? He's a freak! A sick perverted freak, and he deserves to die… for turning my sisters into stone statues. I don't care what he wants… that bastard must pay! HE MUST PAY!"

She lunged her D-Sword towards him, as he shrieked, "AAAAAGH! NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!"

He ducked, and laughed, "Psyche!"

 **POW!  
** Rook easily beats down Sena, with his flurry of cane sword strikes, nicking at Sena. She was on her knees, as the striking ended. Rook walked passed her, and said, "If you were not that angry, you'd bested me. I know your angry tensions… But this is the end for you… Rest in peace, my dear… uh…"

He waved his hand, as Sena said, "Sena Aoi…"

Rook said, "Right. Though, I'm sad to see you go, with your long purple hair and eyes, since purple is my favorite color. Though, purple has no rhymes… well, not with a P."

He put his sword away and said, "You were a worthy opponent… Sena Aoi… but I fear that we'll never meet again…"

Sena got up and moaned, "You son of a bitch… I'LL KILL YOU!"

She charged at Rook, who was turned away from her. He said, "She never learns…"

He held his cane sword, looking at his blade, and whispered, " _Three Verse Harmony… **AERONAUT SLASH!**_ "

 **SLAM!**  
He slammed his cane sword back in his upholstery, and Sena gets viciously slashed and assaulted by phantom sword strikes. Sena was taken down, as she dropped to the ground, badly hurt and cut deeply. She was bleeding, as she coughed, "N-n-n-no… He's… too… strong…"

Rook smirked, as he said, "You're nothing to me, Sena Aoi… You're a worthy fighter, yet you cannot quit… But it's hardly worth the honor. I shall spare you… as you are a valuable asset to your style."

Sena gingerly stood up, as she coughed, "You… You son of a… Why? Why do you have to leave?"

Rook smiled, "I don't need to prove myself any further."

Sena growled, "I hate you… My sisters are… My sisters are…"

She wept, "My sisters are gone… Why? Why spare me to leave me with Tohka and Shiina, knowing that they are now stone?"

He smirked, "I wasn't planning on sparing you…"

She gasped, "What?"

A grey demon suddenly appeared from behind and gnashed onto Sena's waist. She screamed in pain, as Rook cackled, "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO~! Sucker! I never intended on letting you live! Now that I side with my evil master, you think I would forgive? She hates you so much, I just had to recede. But not without your shadow, and to complete my deed."

Sena destroyed the grey demon, as her feet were turned to stone, "Go ahead… Take my shadow… I don't care… anymore…"

Rook stopped and said, "No. Your sisters' shadows are mine… Yours, I can't take. If I take it now, from a worthy opponent, I'd be no worse than the others. You were the only one that saw through my defenses… but still lost. Then I shall spare you of your shadow. But your life, I take…"

He tipped his hat and said, "My dear lady, I'm sorry. But this is the end… Perhaps in another life, you'll be ready to defend… The honor of your dead sisters, now mannequins of rock. When we meet in another life, you can make amends, and make me shock."

He walked away, as he concluded, "Farewell, Sena Aoi… We shall _not_ meet again…"

He hummed away, as Sena was standing in place, as her body was turning to stone. She whispered, "Shiina… Tohka… I'm sorry… It's the end… Saya… Azusa… Ui… Nodoka… Mio… Ritsu… Origami… Ginti… I will not be happy, until Blossom is dead… This is all I have left…"

Her powers started to fade, as she held her hand up, produced a huge energy ball. Rook stopped, as he saw the energy ball. He asked, "What is this?"

He called, "Enough! You have nothing left to fight. The battle is over, and you're almost gone from sight!"

Sena said, "The battle may be over, but that doesn't mean your boss will suffer a fate worse than death! I promise… Ginti will rescue his girlfriend… even in my death… You hurt my sisters, and you dare work with a demon like Blossom. And I will not give in, not even to an inhuman pervert like you…"

She croaked, "I will not lose my life, just yet… This has to be the end… and I'll save the world… only one way out…"

She hollered, "GINTI! SAVE MUGI! THIS IS THE LAST OF THE TY KO KY ENERGY I HAND TO YOU! **TAKE IT FROM ME!** "

Her screams echoed, as Ginti heard Sena's cries.

"Sena…" he seethed, "But I can't help her… Mugi's waiting for me… for Sena, I will…"

He rushed upwards, heading to where Mugi is located.

Sena stopped, as the energy ball remained. Her arms dropped, as her body slowly turned to stone, and was now up to her neck. The energy ball was floating, as Sena whispered, "Ginti… You're the key to saving the world… … …and you must save everyone… including me… … …"

Sena echoed, as her body was completely stone, "Thank you… … …Gint-."

She was gone, after that. Rook watched on, as he said, in sadness, "She made an energy ball from her powers… Even after her sisters' death, she sacrificed her life, in order to save the others… Before she died, she used her Ty Ko Ky to create powers to hand it to others, rather than use it to destroy me."

He prepared, as he was about to destroyed the energy ball. But he stepped aside and said, "I'll let it go. Where it goes, no one will know… but not because I'm sentimental about her…"

He walked away, as he concluded, "Her talents as a fighter were undeniable. She has my deep respects, in the honor of battle. I will hold the final moments we had together, forever etched in my memory… Sena Aoi… A woman who is as splendid and as fleeting… as the Ty Ko Ky she produced…"

He disappeared into the dark forest, as everything went silent. All remained outside the citadel were the stone statues of Sena, Saya, Tohka, and Shiina, all were defeated by Evil Queen Blossom's minions, including the man that was responsible for her evil deeds. The energy ball floated away into the citadel, heading to Ginti, as a gift from Sena.

* * *

Ginti finally arrived at the top of the tower, as Ginti growled, "At long last, I made it… Mugi, it's all over."

He opened the doors, as he saw Mugi, sitting in her chair, as she remained in a motionless trance. He whispered, "Mugi… Oh, no… Why is she dressed like this?"

Sakuya said, as she appeared from the shadows, "Ginti… At last you came, you bastard…"

She appeared, wearing her black mask and hood, "Welcome, Ginti… You have found your treasured lover… and now, it's all over for you…"

Ginti said, "You… You're the Evil Queen…"

Sakuya said, "That's right… I am the Evil Queen… Blossom…"

He growled, "Release her, now!

She giggled, as he seethed. She said, as she gave in, "Fine. Mugi… Go to him…"

Mugi stood up, as Sakuya controlled her. Ginti held his arms out, as Mugi was walking in a wobbly state, still under Sakuya's control. He said, "Mugi… I'm so glad I found you…"

Mugi then said, as she held her arms out, "Ginti… my love…"

She then spoke, "I want you to know… that I _never_ loved you…"

He gasped in horror, as Sakuya cackled, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Ginti cried, "You… Mugi?"

He yelled out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Sakuya said, "Oh, Mugi… Please tell your dear boyfriend – NO! – Ex-boyfriend about the truth…"

Mugi held up a knife and said, "Ginti… I know in my heart that I love you, but I never loved you from the start. Ginti, you're an awful man, and I hate you."

He roared, "THAT'S DAMNED LIE!"

Mugi said, "No… I hate you. I never loved you, at all…"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, AND YOU KNOW IT! THAT WITCH HAS BRAINWASHED YOU!"

"It's true. I hated you. No one will marry you, because you're an uncaring jerk. We're through. And you die… by my hands…"

Ginti hollered, "MUGI!"

Sakuya cackled, as she said to him, "You lose."

She summoned Mugi, "MUGI! KILL THE BASTARD!"

Mugi said, "Understood. Die, you scumbag!"

She lunged towards him, as Ginti cried out, "Oh, no… NOW WHAT'LL I DO?"

He was trapped, as the puppet of Sakuya, the Evil Queen, was about to attack the one she loved. Ginti tried to fight back, but couldn't.

"I… I can't fight her… I love Mugi… but…" he thought, "Why now?"

 **STAB!  
** Mugi stabs Ginti into his waist. Sakuya laughs and said, "I did it… I bested him!"

Ginti managed to dodge it, but nearly cut his left side of his waist. He growled, "That bitch! How dare she used Mugi as a slave? I'll get her for this!"

Mugi continued to flail, as Ginti was trapped. He wants to attack the evil queen, but Mugi's in the way, and he cannot fight back. Ginti was in trouble.


	11. Chapter 10

Moments later, Mio was coming to, as she woke up from a bright white light, in a white room.

"Huh? What is this?" Mio thought, "What am I doing here?"

Dufort said, as he was beside her, "You're awake. Good. You took a nasty hit."

"Who are you?" She asked.

He explained that they were in a small clinic, as he brought Origami in. On his way to the exit, he found Mio & Ritsu, and carried them away with him. Mio thanked him, as he said that the battle is not over. Sadly, all of the allies have been taken down. Ginti is the only one left in the battle.

Mio nodded, as she said, "I see… I hope he survives."

She looked out the window, and said that Ginti will save Mugi. As she waited, a shooting star flew in the night sky. She whispered and prayed, "Starlight, star bright, shooting star I see tonight… Wish I may, wish I might… make the wish I wish tonight… Please… I wish Ginti survives, and saves Mugi…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the citadel, Mugi kept lashing into Ginti, as he refused to strike back at her. Sakuya laughs, as she was controlling her, like a puppet, as Mugi was fighting Ginti, moving like a literal puppet. Mugi spoke, as she remained under the spell, "Die! Die! I hate you, Ginti! No man can marry me! I hate you!"

Sakuya laughed, "Yes… YES! STAB HIM! GUT HIM LIKE A PIG! KILL HIM! STAB HIS HEART TO THE END!"

Ginti cried, "You're crazy! Leave her be!"

Sakuya smirked, "No."

Mugi stabbed onto his shoulder, and then said, "I did it! You're a dead man, you bastard! I break your heart… and now, you will be broken into nothing…"

Ginti cried, "Madness! You're mad, Queen Blossom! Spare me, and let her go!"

Sakuya seethed, "I will do no such thing! After the way you did to my Dear Brother… YOU DESERVE TO DIE, YOU SCUMBAG!"

Mugi continued to lash out at him, as Sakuya laughs evilly. She cackled, "MORE! MORE! KILL THAT BASTARD! KILL HIM FOR ME! WAH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! AHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Ginti grabbed her arm and threw the knife down. He then shouted, "MUGI! WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT YOU! Please… Wake up, Mugi… I love you…"

Mugi moved her arm and slapped him in the face. She spoke, "Get your hands off me, you fresh! No man will marry me! You broke my heart… and like the others, you are all the same."

She kicked him in the crotch, and then stomped onto his arms and legs. She picked up the knife, and stabbed onto his chest. He screamed in agony, as she continued to stab.

Sakuya smiled, " _You always hurt the ones you love!_ "

A voice called out, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

A figure suddenly appeared from a distance, as she dove into the window. It was the same shooting star that headed this way, as it crashed into the chair. She stood up, as she called out, "EVIL QUEEN BLOSSOM!"

Sakuya gulped, "EEK! Now what?"

Mugi suddenly collapsed, as Ginti asked, "Uh, what's going on?"

A woman appeared, in long black hair, and was in a purple dress. She then said, as she was furious, "Queen Blossom! How dare you harm my daughters?"

Sakuya gulped, "Uh, your daughters?"

"I am Queen Tia… I am the mother of my daughters. I sensed that you used Tohka and Shiina as slaves… and now I cannot sense them… Sena is gone, too… I will never forgive you!"

Ginti croaked, as he was dying, "Your… mother?"

Sakuya cringed, as she lost control of Mugi. She said, "Uh, why did you interrupt me for-?"

" **SILENCE!** " Tia boomed.

She approached Ginti and said, "I am sorry… but I cannot save your girlfriend. But I can end her spell… But first…"

She held her hands out and Ginti was glowing in a bright light, and healed his wounds. She said to him, "You're Ginti, right? Thank you for being so nice to Sena."

Ginti said, "I overheard her screams. She wished to give me her powers, after she-. Tell me! Did she really?"

Tia turned away, and said, "Queen Blossom will pay… Sena, Tohka, and Shiina… I must know where they are…"

Tia turned to Mugi and said, "And now, my dearie, you're turn…"

She held her hand up, but Sakuya pulled Mugi away from Tia. Sakuya caught her and said, "YOU BITCH! NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL YOU WILL RESCUE HER!"

Tia snarled, "For my daughters… You will pay dearly for hurting them!"

Ginti yelled, "Give back my Mugi!"

"No!" Mugi was thrown towards Ginti, and Sakuya slammed her fists onto Tia.

But Tia blocked her attack and tossed her to the ground. Tia then said to her that she will pay for this. She started to glow in a dark aura, and transformed. Tia used her Ty Ko Ky, and changed her attire to black cape, black shirt, black pants and black boots, with fingerless gloves and a two handed katana blade. Ginti gasped, "That's… That's Ty Ko Ky!"

Tia tackled Sakuya down, as she called to Ginti, "You! Take Mugi and leave this castle! Do not worry about me! I am a lot stronger than this wench!"

They began to clash, as they crashed through the walls. Ginti was confused, as he said, "But… what about Mugi?"

Ginti tried to wake her, but Mugi wouldn't wake up or respond. She was still under Sakuya's spell. But without a master, she remained limp and unresponsive, without speaking. He hugged her and said, "Mugi… I am sorry… What have they done to you?"

He sobbed, "Don't worry… I can avenge you, and stop the evil queen… We can wait for Tia to come back, and we'll have you up and about. By the way, I love that attire you have."

Mugi said nothing. Ginti hugged her and waited for Tia to return. As he lament, a huge energy ball appeared, as he sensed it. He gasped, as he saw it, "Is that? Oh, no… Sena's energy… is inside her…"

He let go of Mugi and grabbed the energy ball. A burst of energy flowed into him, as he was given Sena's remaining power. He felt it, as he said, "Sena… You risked everything just for me… and those blasted demons killed you… Thank you… I understand everything… I will avenge you and your fallen allies! Do not worry, Queen Tia will stop Queen Blossom! You'll see! Everything will be back to normal, and you're going to be alright!"

At the clinic, Origami and Ritsu suddenly woke up, as they heard Ginti's pleas. Mio sensed Sena's life source. Ritsu asked, "Hey… Mio? You okay?"

Mio suddenly went into tears, as she sensed Sena. She was gone. She whispered, "No… Sena is…"

Dufort bowed his head, as Origami was saddened, "She risked everything… for us…"

Mio was crying, as she whimpered, "Sena…"

At the castle, Ginti looked out the window and saw a view of four stone statues. Ginti gasped, as he saw one of the statues to be Sena. He gasped in horror, "That's Sena… and her sisters… near Saya… This is… where she fell… But if that's true, then… No…"

He seethed, as he was in tears, "Sena… No…"

He clutched his fists, as he hollered at the top of his lungs:  
" ** _SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_** "

At the clinic, Mio couldn't stop crying, as Ritsu comforted her, while Dufort held Origami, who was saddened by their master's loss.

Deep within Sakuya's citadel, Ginti reached his goal and saved his girlfriend. But all he could focus on was the loss of his teacher of Ty Ko Ky. Ginti called out her name… and meanwhile, tears were flying about, as her students of Ty Ko Ky mourn over their fallen teacher. But their heartbroken cries of grief were answered only to a cold silence. Sena… was gone…  
As they mourned her, they took solace in _one simple fact_ : though her body was gone… her spirit and soul will live on, in all of them.

Rest in peace, Sena Aoi…

* * *

Meanwhile, Tia and Sakuya continued to battle. Tia swung her katana at Sakuya, only to avoid her strikes. Sakuya used her black blade to counter, but to no avail. Tia, overhearing Ginti's screams, was heartbroken, but was focused on the battle. Sakuya said, "I see that you don't even care about your daughters' deaths."

"I do care… But I will avenge them, for what you did…" Tia said, "No one will save you now…"

They continued onward, as Tia was gaining the upper hand in the battle. Tia boomed o her, "What color is your blood? Black and oily, because you're an emotionless and murderous android? Green and acidic, because you're a demon of reptilian race, ire to end love? Or a very dark crimson, because you're human, and with a pure heart that's black as night?"

Sakuya stepped back, as she snarled, "Why are you that powerful? You can't best me… I want vengeance!"

Tia said, as she slashed forward, "Sena… Tohka… and Shiina… my daughters are gone, because of you… I will never forgive you!"

"How did you even come here, you harlot?"

"I told you… when I sensed Sena in danger, and learned of Tohka and Shiina being your slaves, I had to act… but someone wished to me that I would protect Ginti, and help him… and here I am…"

Sakuya dodged out of the way, and then hissed, "That's all well and good, but I'm still on the upper hand of witchcraft and summoning!"

She summoned a plethora of black and red demons, lunging towards Tia, but she slashed them all into pieces, with ease. Sakuya was stunned, "Impossible! She destroyed my minions, with ease!"

Tia said, "Now, it's your turn. Your parlor tricks of black magic would not work against me."

"TO HELL WITH YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTERS! I never laid a hand on them!" She stated, "Well… I had my demons assist me, but I had outside help…"

She grumbled, "Out of protest…"

Tia stabbed at Sakuya, but she dodged out of the way. Tia said, "Out of protest? You wouldn't sell your soul for an evil minion, would you?"

Sakuya seethed, as she was embarrassed, "Something like that… Stupid pervert…"

Tia slammed Sakuya down into the ground, as Sakuya thought, "I gave my panties to Reggie for _this_? Why am I losing? She's as stronger as I expected! I want restitution on this! Ginti and Mugi must die… She cannot win…"

Tia was about to finish her off, as Sakuya pleaded, "Don't do it!"

She stepped back, but Tia slashed her blade onto her chest, sending her off, crashing through the stone walls. She was moaning, as Tia said, "At last… It's all over. It's all over, Evil Queen Blossom. Your end is now. I leave you to perish, as you will bleed out and die. It's all over, Blossom. Peace is restored, and my daughters are avenged."

She walked away, heading to Ginti & Mugi, as Sakuya started to moan and groan. Her body started to turn black, with a coated shadowy aura, and started to vanish into the darkness. Has Sakuya been dealt with? Was it all over?

* * *

Tia returned, as she approached Ginti, who was still heartbroken from Mugi and Sena. Tia returned, as she said, "Hello, Ginti. You will not have to worry about Evil Queen Blossom, anymore. She's finished."

He said, "Thank you, Queen Tia… Sena's… over there…"

Tia approached the window and gasped, as she saw all three of her daughters, as stone statues. Tia was crushed, as she dropped to her knees and sobbed. She whispered, "Sena… Tohka… Shiina… Why? No…"

Ginti said, "Queen Tia… Do not let them get to you. They will live on… in spirit…"

Tia said, "You're right. But even my powers cannot bring them back, since it's too late. Ginti…"

She approached them, as she said, "Let me examine her… I want to free her…"

Ginti said, as he presented Mugi to Tia, "Please… Bring her back."

Tia held up Mugi, as she chanted to her, attempting to break Sakuya's spell. Tia's hands glowed, and the powers would absorb into Mugi. Mugi remained motionless, as Tia was worried, "I… I don't know… I'm sorry."

Ginti cried, "I don't understand! Why isn't she waking up?"

Mugi suddenly spoke, "You… You can't free me… My queen… My master… has won…"

Tia gasped, as Mugi suddenly got up and-.  
 **STAB!  
** Mugi stabs Tia in the chest with the knife, as Tia was shocked, with her eyes opened wide. He cried, "NO! MUGI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Sakuya's laughs were made, as Tia was grabbed by her shirt by Mugi, as she tossed Tia out the window, and said, "Going down?"

Tia plummeted to her death, as Ginti was shocked and appalled. He cried, "Mugi… It is not true…"

Sakuya appeared from the shadows, as her clothes were completely black, with her black blade evolved into a huge twin broadsword, and her hair waved in a dark red color. Sakuya suddenly tapped into her Inverse Form. Ginti was shocked, as Mugi was standing beside her. He cried, "You… When will this end? Why did you kill her?"

Sakuya laughed, "You fool… NO ONE kills me… NO ONE has… NO ONE will… and NO ONE ever does… Because I'm invincible!"

Mugi responded, as she was in her marionette stance, "Ginti, you failed. I hate you, forever. You're not a prince… You're a dwarf…"

Sakuya laughed, "Mugi's correct… And now, you're doomed… as you die…"

Ginti cried, "I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CANNOT TAKE YOUR SHIT! JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

He stood up, as he was furious, "My girlfriend got kidnapped… and my allies are dead, because of you… and now, you killed the one person I wanted to have ended you, and you ended her life! JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

Sakuya smiled, "You want to know who I am? Fine… Before you die, it's time you knew about me… Ginti… And for what you did to my Dear Brother…"

She unmasked herself, as Ginti was shocked. Sakuya's eyes were black, with her irises blue, and her pupils red. Sakuya giggled, "Ginti… Remember me?"

Ginti was stunned, as he was scared, "No… You're… You're… You're…"

He asked, as he was bluntly annoyed, "Who are you, again?"

Sakuya fell in a THUD, and roared, "RUINED THE MOMENT! GAH! You remember Wataru Minakami, my Dear Brother? I'm one of his sisters, Sakuya!"

"Oh… right… Sakuya… Wait, I remembered you. I visited Promised Island, while you and your sisters were hanging out, and it was where I met Mugi. From what I recall, After School Tea Time was performing at Promised Island, and after the performance, I started dating Mugi."

Sakuya snarled, "Yeah… That was that moment. At the time, Mugi here dated Dear Brother, only I introduced you to her, and you started dating her. Mugi dumped Dear Brother, and dated you… and HE BLAMED ME FOR IT!"

Ginti barked, "THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! I met Mugi, and you made me meet Mugi, because you wanted Minakami for yourself! And isn't it incest, since you're dating your brother?"

Sakuya growled, "Okay, maybe I am, or was, in love with Wataru… But because I knew one day the red string of fate will be connected to him… But that changed, when you ruined my life! Dear Brother hates me forever, and I vowed revenge on you! I stole Chikage's spellbook, and began my revenge, by making Mugi's friends, and those around her, turning on you, becoming my minions. And after you die, Mugi dies in heartbreak, and I will end this world of love and romance, because my happiness is destroyed, forever…"

He growled, "You… You're insane! Is that what this is about? It's no one's fault, but yourself. Wataru doesn't hate you, because he cares for you. He understood that, since he and Mugi had a good relationship… but he is spending time with his 12 sisters. They chose to be happy, as Mugi agreed to call Wataru, someday…"

Sakuya snarled, "You lie… YOU LIE! Dear Brother didn't dump Mugi… He… He couldn't…"

Sakuya turned to Mugi and snarled, "YOU HOMEWRECKING BITCH!"

Mugi said to her, "Master, I obey you, and I love you. I never loved Ginti, because he's a selfish heartless man, who break hearts. I hate you, Ginti. I hate-."

"Listen to me, you fucking eyebrow girl! I have had it with you!" Sakuya roared, "You are without a doubt the WORST girl I ever met! Ginti lies! Dear Brother hates me, because I was trying to help, and you broke up with him! NOW, OBEY ME? FUCK YOU!  
I'll hammer your pussy with a nail, and rip those breasts off, and sheer those stupid eyebrows off of you! And then I will tear your hair off and rip the muscles off your very back! After this, I will rip your still-beating heart out and watch you die. YOU BITCH! YOU C(BEEP)! **YOU GODDAMNED WHORE! I HATE YOU!** "

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Ginti hollered, as he reached out. but it was too late.

 **SNAP!  
** Sakuya broke Mugi's controlled strings, and she suddenly collapsed and remained motionless. Ginti was shocked, as he was saddened that Sakuya may have killed her. Sakuya panted in relief, as she was angry. She then stomped on her head, as she roared, "I hate you… I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE! **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!** "

She continued to stomp on her, as Ginti was seething, "Mugi… No… Why? No… Enough… Enough, Sakuya… That's enough…"

His heart was beating rapidly, as he was crying. He gritted his teeth, clutching his axe tight. He snarled and seethed, as Sakuya continued to pummel Mugi. Ginti had all he could take, as he hollered to Sakuya, "Enough!"

She ignored him, but he swung his axe and shouted to the heavens, "I… SAID… **ENOUGH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She dodged his axe strike, as his body started to explode in a dark aura. His hair turned dark red, his eyes went darkened, and his body grew in muscles. His axe turned golden, and was a long two-handled weapon, and his white shirt and pants became tattered and flowing. Sakuya was shocked, as she was frightened, "No… That power…"

She was trembling, as Ginti snarled, "Sakuya… How many more people will you suffer, because of your sick and twisted actions?"

He remembered Saya, then Sena, then Tohka & Shiina, then Mio & Ritsu, then Origami, then Queen Tia, and most of all, Mugi. And he remembered how she made everyone suffered. Ginti was truly angry, as he tapped into his ultimate power of Ty Ko Ky.

He pointed his axe at her and shouted, "You hurt Mugi again, I'm going to kill you! SAKUYA! I WILL KILL YOU! **FOR EVERYONE THAT YOU SUFFERED!** "

Sakuya was scared, but she composed herself, as she said, "I'm not going to let it stand… Mugi dies, after you die… BUT I WILL KILL YOU, RIGHT NOW! ALL MEN ARE THE SAME! **I DO NOT NEED LOVE! NEVER AGAIN!** "

Sakuya's aura exploded into a huge dark aura, as it matches Ginti's aura. They stared down and prepared to fight. The final battle was about to begin.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside the citadel, Tia was mortally wounded from her chest, as she used her healing powers to heal herself. She groaned, as she was getting up, "Damn it… Evil Queen Blossom… She wanted me to let her lose… Why was I fooled?"

She approached slowly towards Sena, as she was sad, "Sena… You cared for Ginti and the others… You didn't have to die, like that… I sense that your soul is gone, and your powers are given to him…"

She hugged her and started to cry, "Oh, Sena… Sena… No…"

She suddenly felt a huge power boost, as she looked up to the tower. She said, "Ginti… I sense Sena's essence… Ginti… It's all up to you… Save Mugi… Save everyone… and avenge your fallen allies."

Tia watched on, as she was beside her stone daughter, awaiting the final outcome of the battle between Ginti and the Evil Queen Sakuya.

Who will win the final battle?


	12. Chapter 11

Ginti and Sakuya began to fight each other, clashing axe to sword, in one final battle. Mugi was far away from them, as she was still limp and unresponsive, still under Mugi's hold. He slashed towards Sakuya, and she dodged out of the way. Sakuya landed her blade on his shoulder, but showed no effect. Sakuya roared, "Damn you! You never should be that strong! I have ALWAYS hated you… but this?"

She hollered, as she stepped forward, "YOU HAD TO MAKE ME ANGRY!"

He slashed onto his chest, as he groaned in pain. He dropped to his knees, as she held her blade up. She swiped downward, onto his head, but he blocked it with his golden axe. Sakuya's Inverse Form was equal to Ginti's Ty Ko Ky, in strength and dexterity. However, Ginti and Sakuya's wounds were deadly. They have been clashing at each other, as he was furious that Sakuya caused the whole mess, from kidnapping Mugi Kotobuki and plunging the world to darkness, to her murderous rampage, including the deaths of Saya Kisaragi, Sena Aoi, and others. Though, some of the deaths were not her own intentions. Sakuya kicked him down, and started to land punches onto him. Ginti threw her off, and then swung his axe towards her. They continued to clash and deflect each attack. He kicked her off, and swung his axe, launching a red beam onto her. Sakuya was pierced through, only for her body to dissipate into a very dark mist. Sakuya appeared and attacked him from behind, and slammed her blade onto his spine. He dropped to the ground, as his back was in pain.

"Fool… I never lose to you… My Dear Brother… HE will feel my pain, likewise Mugi… and once you're out of the way, the world is mine…"

She pointed her blade into his face and said, "It's over for you. Everything about you powers is all a façade. Your love is fake… and your girlfriend is useless… I am the ultimate power of hate and despair! Cruelty and sadness fuels me, after the red string of fate snapped apart, and my life was anew. Your sniveling powers of love and romance sickens me!"

Ginti groaned, as he was on one knee, "After that assault on Mugi, my powers awakened… and it exposed you as who you really are: cruel, despicable, and fiendish. You're not a caring sister to your Dear Brother. You're a fraud!"

"You did this to me… Dear Brother never spoke to me again… Well, once you're dead, I'll have the last laugh!"

She swung her blade up and said, "I wish to have to bleed out… WITHOUT A HEAD!"

She slashed towards her head, but Ginti blocked it with his axe. He swung back and nicked onto her waist. She held her waist and was badly hurt, "You son of a bitch…"

Ginti said, "What's wrong? You had enough resistance? All the pain and suffering you endured, it's coming back to you. You want to control my girl, just to fight me? You're as crazy as you think!"

"I wish you'd shut up! Mugi's no longer my slave… … …because you speak in lies. Wataru didn't set her free… SHE DUMPED HIM!"

"THAT'S A BOLDFACED LIE!"

"SHUT UP!"

She continued to slash, but he blocked each attack. They continued to slash and swipe, blocking every attack. All Sakuya could view, in her point of view, rage, hatred, and disdain, as her hate for both Mugi & Ginti fueled her Inverse Form. While Ginti's Ty Ko Ky, fueled by emotion, was growing rapidly, because he is avenging those who died in battle.

"Where are your allies?" She asked, "You're all alone…"

He said, "They're with me, in spirit! I'm going to end you, once and for all, Sakuya! I'm going to make you understand the truth!"

She cackled, as they continued to clash, "THE TRUTH?! There's only one truth about love! It breaks hearts!"

"You are only jumping to conclusions, saying that Wataru hates you!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! DEAR BROTHER HATES ME, BECAUSE OF YOU! AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!"

They landed one more strike, knocking their weapons out of their hands. Sakuya growled, as she whispered, "If you'd not show up, this wouldn't be happening… but that's because you're a selfish prick! All your friends would be alive, if all this didn't happen."

"Well, you caused all this, for yourself. You have no one else to blame, but _yourself_!"

They stared down, as thunder started to boom. They continued to glare, as the door suddenly opened. They were focused onto each other, and were about to reach for their weapons. They rushed for their weapons, as Sakuya grabbed her blade, and Ginti grabbed his axe.

 **STAB!  
** But he was stabbed in the hand, but a lone arrow. He moaned in pain, as Sakuya laughed, kicking the axe to the corner of the floor. She turned to the door and saw Nodoka, with her head bent to the right, and her body contorted. He growled, "What? She's still alive?"

Nodoka hissed, "Master… Are you alright?"

Sakuya smiled, "I see Ginti didn't kill you… Good!"

Nodoka aimed her bow and arrow at him, as he said, "Permission to kill this bastard?"

Sakuya nodded, as she waved her hand to him. But then stopped, as Nodoka was about to fire, "But then again… Why not assist me, my dear slave?"

"Master?" She asked, "I don't un-."

She held her hand out, and the shadows from inside Nodoka were spewed out of her chest. Her body started to fade and turn into powder. She shrieked, as she was shriveling, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO… Maaaaaster… Not thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Her body was turned into dust, as Sakuya absorbed her life source. She laughed, as he was shocked, "No… Why?"

Sakuya smiled, "I don't suppose you want to know… But you're stronger than me, in battle. But I figured… why one-up the bastard, and become stronger? All the shadows that I collected, they may be useful for my power…"

She kicked him off, as she laughed. He fell to the ground, as he was far away from the axe. Sakuya's Inverse Form increased in power, as he was helpless. Sakuya had won, as she laughed, about to prepare the final blow. She landed swift strikes to him, cutting his chest and arms, and was bleeding lightly. She punted him in the chest, and then threw his entire body through the door, breaking it apart. Ginti was down on the floor, as he was in pain, and not moving. She said, as she went forward, "When will you ever learn? I always come out, and one step ahead of you. You always best me, when your romance comes to play. But emotions ruin me! That's why I discard ALL emotions, including love! And I plan to plunge this world into darkness, chaos, and misery, once I eliminate you, Mugi, and Dear Brother… HELL, I'LL KILL ALL MY SISTERS, IF I HAVE TO! But it makes no difference! I am the walking living embodiment of HATE! I am Evil Queen Blossom! The ruler of this world, and the master of pure raw power! Emotions are beneath me, as your body will bleed out and die! Ginti! Like your allies before you, you could never match my power! NO ONE in their right mind could EVER topple me! I wished to have true love, but when my heart breaks… I WOULD DESIRE **SO MUCH MORE!** "

She kicked Ginti in the ribs, as she continued, "You see, Ginti, everything about you makes me sick! You ruined my life… you ruined _his_ life… and now, your life will, not only be ruined, but ends… under my fist!"

She laughed, as Ginti tried to get up. But he couldn't, since Sakuya's raw force of power managed to pin him down, in an aching pain from all over his body. He reached for something, but couldn't find anything. Sakuya stands tall and watches over him, "Aw, what's wrong? Not enough to go down?"

Ginti was on his right knee and was seething. She yelled, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE, ALREADY?"

 **BOOT!  
** She kicked him down, as she barked, "GINTI! STAY DOWN! YOU CANNOT FIGHT ANYMORE!"

She insisted, "I've won! No one can best me. And sooner or later, you will not survive what I'm about to do to you. And that's the way it is. Love has no impact. Love is garbage! LOVE STINKS! All you are is a puppet to romance!"

He moaned, as he cried, "You're wrong! I understand true love! You're only saying that, because you deny the fact that Wataru broke up with Mugi, only to make each other happy! He knew that he wanted time for you and his sisters, more than Mugi! He has 12 sisters, including you, but there can be only one Mugi! And she's mine! Mugi told me so! Wataru did to make you happy!"

"You lie… YOU LIE! That I will never believe, for as long as I live, because I made Wataru and Mugi break them up!"

"Wrong answer! You did nothing of the sort!"

"PROVE IT!"

He explained, "Promised Island… You've met me before, and you said that you only wanted to make Wataru happy, by introducing me to Mugi, only to realize that you wanted him, for yourself… That's a cold hard fact. Mugi even said that at the time, I was rejected, because she felt happy of Wataru. But looking back, he has such beautiful sisters to look after, and she chose to be with me, more than him. Mugi understands it, and didn't want to end badly. So, Mugi agrees, and Wataru says that it's over, but they'll keep in touch, as friends! Love and romance is NEVER the only fact! It's about friendship and happiness!"

She seethed, as she was hearing those words. She remembered Wataru's voice, and even the words that made her hate him, and everyone around her. She clutched her blade and said, "NO… Emotions are all the same… Nobody loves me… No man can ever marry me… No one understands me… Wataru… my Dear Brother…"

She snarled, "I refuse to accept it. I will not stand for it… You hear me? I am not weak… like you… "

She shouted, "I REFUSE TO LET IT STAND! **YOU HEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?** "

She rushed towards him and swung her blade towards him. She slashed him down, and ripped his body in half. She cackled, as his body turned into vapor. It was an afterimage, as she gasped, "WHAT? AN AFTERIMAGE?"

Ginti was behind her, grabbing the axe, as he yelled, "IT'S OVER, SAKUYA!"

He swung down, but Sakuya dodged it, with another afterimage. She was on the right side, and landed her blade on her neck, "DIE!"

 **SLASH!  
** Sakuya decapitated Ginti, but his head disappeared, before it fell off his body. She gasped in shock, "N-N-NO! HOW DID HE-?"

He roared, as he was upwards, holding his axe high. He swung down, as she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **SLASH!  
** Ginti struck onto Sakuya's chest, and she was in pain. Her cut was deep, and was bleeding lightly. Her wound started to steam, and she dropped to her knees. She coughed, as she was wounded deeply, "Damn you… You bastard… How… did you know?"

He said, "Because… Your love for Wataru makes you strong… but when you denounced love, it was your weakness."

She was on her hands, as she crawled to Mugi, and said, "You… can't kill me… If you did, Mugi is a lifeless doll, forever. Only _I_ can save her…"

Ginti barked, "You get away from her!"

Sakuya held Mugi's head and kissed her on the lips, emitting a light spark of dark power. It faded, as she said, "There. I know your game… and it's always how it ends… True love will _never_ conquer evil…"

Ginti growled, "Get up and take your punishment. It's all over. Everything that you've done, it'll be condoned. Sakuya, it's over!"

Sakuya crawled to the window and said, "Wrong… It's only the beginning. My revenge… is complete… But you taught me a valuable lesson… Dear Brother may hate me, but even he knows that I can be… forgiven…"

"Forgiven?"

"There are times he hates me, and times he says that I'm clingy… but there… are times… he loves me, like a sister… like Karen, Kaho, Marie… Rinrin, Haruka… Aria… and the others… He still loves me… I know it… So, why was it ruined? I still blame you, for breaking his heart… and I deny everything that you said… … …but now and forever… I do NOT! NEED! LOVE! It's far too late… A woman can take so much… only to set it aside…"

She climbed to the window and was standing in the window. Ginti gasped, as he was shocked, "You wouldn't!"

Sakuya smiled evilly, as her wound was glowing white, "You've beaten me in battle… … …but you _still_ lost… Ginti… Have you forgotten that only _I_ can bring Mugi back?"

She leapt off and cried, "FAREWELL!"

He yelled, "SAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakuya plummeted to her death, as the wound was shooting out beams of light. As she was falling, she had a memory of herself and Wataru.

 _Wataru said to her, moments after his breakup, "You didn't have to do this for me."_

 _"I know, but… Dear Brother, I'm sorry…" Sakuya pleaded, Miss Kotobuki isn't right for you…"_

 _"Yes, she is!" He scolded, "But she agrees with me that I have you girls, more than her. It was a choice: her or you… and I agreed that I chose you and my 12 sisters."_

 _Sakuya wept, as she was crying, "Dear Brother… … …What have I done?"_

 _She cried, as he said, "Just so you know, it was kinda your fault… But I'm not mad at you. Don't ever do it to me, again. Promise?"_

 _"I promise." She sniffled, "Oh, Dear Brother…"_

Sakuya's eyes were open to the truth, as she whispered, with tears in her eyes, "Dear Brother… … …I'm sorry… It _was_ my fault… I'm sorry I broke your promise…"

She closed her eyes, and said, "But… it was well worth… Know this, Tsumugi Kotobuki… … … I will always… _hate you_ …"

She landed on impact, in the dirt ground.

 **BOOOOOOOOM!  
** Her body exploded into a huge white cloud, and vanished from existence. The Evil Queen Blossom, fueled by hatred and anger, was finally destroyed. Ginti has avenged everybody that fell to her hand.

He looked out the window, and then nodded.

Tia watched on, as he clutched Sena, still in stone, in her bosom. She closed her eyes and whispered, "It's finally over. Sena… Tohka… Shiina… Rest in peace…"

Elsewhere, Rook was far away, as he viewed the bright light. He smirked, as he said, "I guess this means I resign. But after the battle I had, I'm fine."

He walked away and concluded, "Evil Queen, you are forever a memory in my heart that you took. But I think of your photo of your panties will look good in my scrapbook~! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"

He pranced away, returning to where he came from.

At the small clinic, however, Dufort said, "It's all over… The queen is toppled."

Mio was smiling, as Ritsu cheered, "Ginti did it! He saved the world!"

Origami huffed and said, "Yes, he did… but it didn't save Sena… or Saya…"

Mio whispered, "Or Yui…"

They were in deep sadness, as while Ginti was victorious, the loss of their teacher and allies were heavily within them.

 **XXXXX**

At the tower, Ginti helped Mugi up and said, "Mugi… It's finally over. You're free."

He kissed her on the lips, and said, "It's time to go home."

He smiled, but… Mugi wasn't waking up. He gasped, as he asked, "Mugi? Mugi? Hey, Mugi…"

He sobbed, "Oh, no… No…"

 _Sakuya hissed, "Have you forgotten that only **I** can bring Mugi back?"_

He whispered, "If that's the case… then, the kiss… She… THAT BITCH! SHE KILLED HERSELF, ONLY TO GET BACK AT ME! She…"

He hugged Mugi and started to cry. He lost Mugi, as she remained helpless and lifeless. Even though Ginti saved her, and ended Sakuya's wrath… Sakuya still won. Mugi remained a lifeless doll, and only Sakuya's dark magic can restore her.

However, there was one problem… … …none of Ginti's friends have that sort of magic. Is this really the end? Has Ginti lost Mugi, after all that?


	13. Epilogue

Ginti appeared from in the castle, as Tia saw him, leaving the citadel, with Mugi's in his arms. She saw Mugi, as she sensed her, and asked, "What happened?"

Ginti smiled, "I lost… I failed…"

"Huh?"

"Mugi… She's…"

Tia held him and said, "It's okay. I know where the others are. Let's take Mugi to another place, and maybe we'll do something about this spell."

He pleaded, "Please… save her!"

She nodded, as she said, "Blossom is gone forever… but she's not going to get away with this. We'll save Mugi, one way or another. Now, come on. Let's go."

They walked together, as Tia sniffled in sadness. He asked, "Queen Tia… You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine."

He then smiled, as he looked at Sena, Saya, & the others, who remained in stone.

"Thank you… Sena…"

* * *

At the clinic, Mugi was lying on the cot, as the others were standing by the bed. The doctor examined Mugi, as he bowed his head. He felt that her pulse suddenly stopped, and that her body remained motionless and unresponsive. The doctor said to Ginti and Tia that Mugi's dead; and that they would do something about the cadaver, soon enough. The doctor left, as Mio was crying with Ritsu. Origami protested, "Damn that Sakuya! She'll pay for tricking us!"

Dufort replied, "Spell or no spell, Mugi is still alive. She must've somehow made her pulse silent, and left her limp and vegetated. But deep within her, her heart remains beating."

Ginti was upset, as Tia comforted him, "Sakuya was trying to fool you, as she wanted to get back at you. My guess is that when she kissed her, she had one last dirty trick up her sleeve. We're doing what we can to save her."

Ritsu said, "What I can't believe is that a girl, obsessed over love, denounced everything because of what Mugi did. Wataru was such a nice guy. But to me, it was right, since he had 12 sisters… Well, 11 now."

Dufort agreed, "Exactly. Wataru will be saddened that his Dear Sister… has moved on… to Hell, at least… Black Magic is always evil."

Origami said, "You're right…"

Ritsu replied, "And Saya… Sena… Tohka & Shiina… died protecting Mugi and Ginti. At least they are avenged…"

Mio didn't respond, as she was still crying. Ginti was annoyed, as he walked away. He said, "Do whatever you want… … …"

Origami cried, "And where are you going?"

Ginti left the clinic, as the others were worried. He left the clinic, without saying anything. He walked down the street, upset and hurt, knowing that he lost Mugi, forever. Tia approached Mugi, as she said, "I'm sorry… Ginti… While we won against Evil Queen Blo-, I mean, Sakuya, it didn't save everyone… including Mugi… I wish there was a way."

Mio sobbed, "Is there a way? Please say there's a way!"

Tia said, "I'm sorry… but Sakuya said it best, as Ginti told me… only her sister, Chikage, can break the spell. And Sakuya made the spell, since she stole her spell book. I tried to recover it, but it burned away to ashes."

Ritsu cried, "WHAT? You mean…"

Origami growled, "It means… There's nothing we can do now…"

They were saddened, as Tia whispered, "Sena… I'm sorry, but you and your sisters are avenged… in a terrible way."

Tia agreed that Ginti saved Mugi, but she could not be revived, at all. There was nothing they could do.

* * *

At the cemetery, days later, Mugi's body was lowered into a grave, as she was in a glass casket.

A man in a black reverend suit, with gray hair and a mustache, with small bifocals, called out, in a mournful voice, " _We commend her soul onto the heavenly father… Though her life on Earth ended far too soon, and at a very young age, she lives in grace with you… Comfort those she leaves behind, o god, and let them know your peace…_ "

It was also raining, as everyone, except for Ginti, wearing all black, was standing beside Mugi's grave. Her gravestone said: " _Tsumugi Kotobuki – Born: 1991, Died: 2009_ "

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _Mugi's only 25, but I decided to make it take place, before she finished high school. In short, she's 17 in this story._

Ritsu said, "I know it's been a short time… but… Yui, Azusa… Ui, and Nodoka… they're gone, too… But Mugi… I'll never forget you…"

Mio wept, as she whimpered, "Mugi… You were a true friend. Mugi…"

Ritsu was holding her tears, as she started to bawl. They hugged each other and cried. Queen Tia held Origami's shoulder, as she was very upset. Tia said to Origami, "It's alright… My friend. Don't let it get the best of you."

Dufort asked, "So, was there a reason why Ginti never showed?"

Tia replied, "He's ashamed of himself. Sakuya's reign of terror had ended… and we lost so many… it didn't bring Mugi back. While she remains alive, and in a deep sleep, our efforts for ever reviving the beautiful Mugi are hopeless… in short, Ginti's decision was his choice. He's a hero, but he didn't know it."

Origami started to cringe, and then tear up, "Ginti, you dumbass… … …Why? Why didn't you-?"

She cried on Dufort's shoulder, as he said, comforting her, "There, there… Mugi will live on, in spirit."

Origami barked, "NO! I mean, it's sad to know that she's gone… but Ginti can't see her, without closure!"

"That's because he loves her." Tia said, "And he wishes to see her back in the living. But… … …What Sakuya just did… a miracle is out of the question."

Dufort hugged Origami, who was still crying. Tia whispered, as she looked to the sky.

"Ginti… I'm sorry…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Ginti was heading home, as he said in sadness, "Funerals are so stupid. I'm not going to see her, if she's not dead."

He sighed, as he admits defeat. He said, "Sakuya… You're right. I'm… I'm stupid enough to ruin this relationship."

He threw his ring down on the ground and huffed, "I will never love again. Sakuya, you win…"

He returned home and stayed home, as he became an emotionless man, with no love. He lost Tsumugi Kotobuki… … …forever.

And this was the end of a beautiful love story, that ended in tragedy. Ginti's love and feelings were no more.

"Excuse me, sir?" An old man said, as he went close to his face, "Did you say that you will never love again?"

"URK!"  
 **THUD!  
** Ginti dropped to his butt, and cried out, "HEY, OLD MAN! WHAT THE HELL? Don't scare me like that!"

"My apologies, sir. But aren't you the one called Ginti?" He asked.

The old man was the same man who was at the funeral, giving the last rites to Mugi. He growled, "What about it?"

The old man said, "Yes, it seems sad, but I overheard your friends say that no magic can ever bring your girlfriend back. And they're right. But, you know what?"

"What?"

"Perhaps there _is_ a way."

Ginti said, "Look, you do what you like, _Jeeves_. But I'm not bringing Mugi back, ever. We're through. She's gone, but not forgotten, but I made the mistake of ever loving her. I'm through with love!"

"You know that's not true, my friend."

He yelled at the old man, "IT _IS_ TRUE, BECAUSE IT'S FACT! My girlfriend's dead, and people I know died, protecting her, and the woman I despise told me that I was responsible for ruining a perfectly good relationship! I promised myself that no one else died, but… that changed because… Saya… Sena… Tohka… Shiina… Azusa… Ui… Nodoka… Yui… and Mugi… No amount of power, not even Ty Ko Ky could ever bring her back… No miracle could ever bring them all back…"

He barked at him, "Face it, gramps! Sakuya won! I'm without love! Everyone's dead, and I denounce love and friendship! So, fuck off, you old fart! I'm going to bed."

He left to his apartment, as the old man said, "Yes. You have thrown it away, all because one person took everything away… but… Maybe there is but one way, that will bring Mugi back, but also _everyone_ that you cared for…"

He stopped and said, "Bullshit."

"No, it's true!" The old man beseeched, "The axe you have… The golden axe… Use it."

"You mean to kill you, gramps?"

"No, nothing like that. It's meant to kill off evil beings… I can tell, since my brother worked as a blacksmith, making weapons for a Miss Aoi, who recently passed away…"

Ginti remembered, as he thought, "What? Sena made this?"

The old man said, "There is one way to save everyone… The axe you possess… I want you to make everything alright. Use it… for one final wish…"

"A wish?"

"Exactly. You are to find _one love_. But friends are all that matter. Make your wish… and tell me what you want."

"I want… I want…" He said, as he pulled out his axe, "I… I don't want her… I hate her… I hate Mugi, now. I loved her, but she made me broke a promise. Mugi, it's over. I never loved you, at all… I will never… love… again…"

He prayed, as he made his wish. But he broke down in tears, and was on his knees. He blubbered, as he was sad, "I WANT HER BACK! PLEASE! PLEASE BRING MUGI BACK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE, MAKE HER COME BACK TO ME! NOT JUST MUGI, BRING SAYA BACK! BRING SENA BACK! BRING HER SISTERS BACK, AND ALL OF THEIR FRIENDS! I BEG OF YOU! I WANT HER BACK! I LOVE HER! MUGI! COME BACK TO ME! **COME BACK TO ME, MUGI!** "

He hollered at the top of his lungs, " **I LOVE YOU, MUGI!** "

His echoes roared in the heavens, as everyone, still in mourning over Mugi, heard his pleas. Tia smiled, as she said, "Ginti…"

Dufort said, "Ginti…"

Origami smiled, as she wiped her tears, "You… You love her…"

Mio & Ritsu smiled, "Ginti, please…"

Everyone was smiling, as Ginti's cry towards Mugi was made. He has made his wish. Deep down inside, he truly loved Mugi, and he'll never take that away. The old man nodded and said, "Very good, my friend. This will be the last time we ever meet. Your wish… is granted…"

The axe suddenly exploded into shards, as Ginti was shocked. It emitted a huge glowing ball of energy. It had a female voice. It was Mugi.

"Ginti… Don't worry… I'm coming back to you… I love you…"

He smiled and whispered, "Mugi… Please… Come back to me."

He hugged the energy ball and said, "I'll never leave you again."

The ball exploded, engulfing Ginti into the light. The huge explosion surrounded everyone and everything in a huge bright light. It even consumed Tia and the others, and even the stone statues of Sena, Tohka, & Shiina, the evil citadel of Sakuya's, and everyone that perished in the battle.

The huge ball of light consumed everything, and turned the entire world into nothing. Everything was erased.

"Mugi… I'll always love you…" Ginti spoke in his final words, as everything disappeared.

* * *

Minutes later, Ginti came out and looked around the living room. He asked, as everything was silent, "Mugi? Where did you go? Did you forget the tea, again? Probably left to get more, at the store."

He sat down on the couch and said, in disdain, "Or maybe she's nervous…"

He then thought, as he was perplexed, "Wait… Didn't I do this before? Why does it feel like déjà vu?"

As he was waiting, a small shadowy figure loomed in the darkness, sneaking into the living room, with a slight giggle. Ginti started to grow tired, as the figure went closer. It placed a tray of tea and cookies on the table, as she said, "Here, darling. I hope I didn't burn the cookies, this time."

Ginti smiled, "Oh, that's alright. I was worried you were gone."

Mugi giggled, "Oh, don't be silly, Ginti. I'd never leave you."

She offered her a cup of tea and asked, "Tea?"

Ginti said, "Thanks."

He then thought, as he felt disturbed, "Huh? Why did I revisit this? What's going on?"

Mugi said, "OH! That reminds me. Mio & Ritsu are inviting the others over for the wedding, after I graduate. And also, they happen to be the mother of a great Queen. I think her name is Tia. She's invited, along with her three sisters."

He said, as he was confused, "You don't say?"

"Something wrong? Was the tea bitter?"

He said, "NO! The tea's fine, babe. Except… The name of the Queen… It's like I felt it somewhere before… but I just can't place it."

Mugi laughed, "Oh, you're silly."

She kissed him and said, "I love you, because you're so silly. Anyway, I better prepare another pot. Be right back~!"

Mugi left to the kitchen, as Ginti was worried, "Wait… Did I just-? And she-?"

He sighed and said, "Nah. It's really nothing. I must be delusional."

He wasn't delusional. All of it actually happened. Ginti's wish was to see Mugi again, and also bring everyone's friends back, all before everything that happened when Evil Queen Sakuya kidnapped her. Ginti wished for Mugi to come back, and in the process, everyone was revived. However, all the memories of their encounters and adventures were erased, and restarted from the beginning, before Sakuya would even cause all that. It was like the Evil Queen never existed, to being with. His wish came true. Ginti and Mugi were happy, as he reunited with his one true love… of course, he had no recollection of the adventure he had, and the sadness that he endured.

 **Ding-Dong!  
** Ginti asked, "Huh? Who's that?"

Mugi called, "Ginti! Would you get that for me?"

He called back, "Yeah, sure."

He went to the door and grumbled, "We've been engaged for days now, and already I'm like a housewife. But I'm NOT a housewife!"

He opened the door and suddenly blushed. He saw a woman with long black hair, done in pigtails, wearing glasses, a black school uniform blazer, and a red skirt. She smiled and said, "OH! I was expecting Miss Kotobuki. My name's Saya Kisaragi. I'm supposed to see Miss Kotobuki, for something important…"

Ginti then said, from out of nowhere, "Uh… uh… _Hostile Sex_?"

"Huh? Saya asked, "Sir, what are you saying?"

He giggled, as he was embarrassed, "Eh, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh… AHEM! Sorry. I have a little bit of a déjà vu problem. Or I might be cracking up."

"You can tell me."

"Uh… No, thanks. Even so, that's an actual response. I don't even know what it was."

Saya smiled, "I'm sure it was nothing. Can I come in? I won't bite… _Mr. Hostile Sex_ ~!"

She laughed, as Ginti was annoyed. Mugi came in, as she smiled, "SAYA~! Oh, great to see you!"

They shared a hug, as Saya said, "Your parents are gone, right? I figured we talk about your upcoming wedding. I wanted to fit you into a brand-new dress."

"Thank you, Saya. Did you give Wataru a call?"

"You bet. He's bringing his 12 sisters to the wedding, once graduation is over. I believe this will be a wonderful wedding. So… Who's lucky groom?"

Mugi pointed at him, "Him. This is Ginti. My lovely fiancé~!"

Ginti said, "Uh, hello."

Saya grinned, "Oh, yes… Mr. _Hostile Sex_? He's such a kidder."

Mugi asked, "Hostile sex?! What makes you say that?"

Saya whispered to her ear what it means. She explained that it's sex, but with punching and strangling, angered by the past demons you have burdened, over your life. But you'd still enjoy it, even if you let it out. Mugi was furious at Ginti, as she tapped her shoe, "Ginti… You got some explaining to do… Hostile Sex, ehhhhh?"

Ginti cringed, "Uh, Mugi, that was a slip of the tongue-! I MEAN, it was out of my ass-! NO, NO, NO! I MEAN… IT WAS A STUPID MISTAKE! I SUDDENLY FELT A FLASH OF-!"

Mugi smiled, gritting her teeth, holding her anger, "Oh, it's alright, Ginti… I have nothing to be mad about."

Ginti sighed in relief, "Oh, good… So, the wedding's on?"

Mugi smiled, holding up a frying pan, "It's still on, baby…"

 **WHANG!  
** Mugi slammed Ginti's head with the frying pan, as she concluded, "But if you dare cheat on me like that, using this _Hostile Deflowering_ , we're through! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Ginti said nothing. He was unconscious. Saya smiled, as she said, "Well, I'm glad you won't use it. Only I use it, whenever I get hostile. But I'm calm as a cucumber, today."

"Oh, do you use it on your boyfriend?"

"Uh, no… I'm actually single… My first boyfriend, Itsuki, died in an accident, and Fumito shot me, after that."

"YIKES! I hope you were okay."

"Oh, it's hard to explain, but it was just a, uh, shot in the shoulder. If it hit my heart, I'd die."

"That Fumito is a jerk. All men are the same, when it comes to vendettas."

"I know, right?"

They laughed together, as Ginti was moaning on the floor, "Why… do I… even… bother?"

* * *

That night, Ginti and Mugi were in bed, as Mugi said, "You okay with this? I'm real sorry about what I did."

He smiled, "That's alright. I would never cheat on you… especially towards that cutie in glasses. But you're the total package."

"I know. Saya's a weird girl… Now, Origami… She just had to date a nice guy named Dumont. He's a very wonderful man, and he knows Origami's tastes."

He said, "Oh, yes… Mugi, it's _Dufort_."

"Huh?"

"I… think I know him from somewhere…"

She joked, "Aw, thanks. I get confused by it. But I _Dumont_ very well…"

She felt aroused, as she said, "Ginti… I knew we're engaged and all…"

A full moon shone, as he said, "Aw, what's wrong, baby?"

Mugi removed her sleeping gown, showing her bare body, as she said, "Do me, Ginti… Why wait?"

Ginti said, nervously, "Uh, are you sure? You can't rush things…"

"I'm protected." She said, "Besides, I've always wanted to know what a man feels like… in warmth… and in hot steamy… sexy… lustful…"

He ripped Ginti's shirt open and shouted, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She slammed her fists onto his head and roared, "AAAAGH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! AAAGH!"

She pummeled onto him, as he was moaning, "Mugi! STOP!"

Mugi wept, as she held a bruised Ginti, by the face, "I know in my heart, Wataru, I always loved you… But I want you out of my life… For your sisters, I understand, so that we can be happy… BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO ME, FOR GINTI!"

Her eyes were red and demon-like, as Ginti was panicking, "Uh, Mugi… Why are your eyes-?"

Mugi clasped his arms, and started to kiss and lick his face, rubbing her bare breasts onto his chest. They were having sex, in her bedroom, as Mugi was given a hostile look in her face.

One hour later, they were tired out and exhausted, as Ginti moaned, "Wow… Mugi… It's not even our honeymoon… and you're already an animal…"

Mugi smiled, as her red eyes remained, "I know… And you're a filthy beast… I so love you…"

Ginti said, "And that's why will be husband and wife, forever. Mugi, I'll always love you."

Mugi held him and said, "Until death do us part, Ginti… My love…"

She hissed demonically, "Until death… DO US PART!"

Her mouth opened, revealing huge fangs from her mouth, and started to devour his neck. He screamed in pain, as he was bitten through the neck and throat.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Promised Island, Sakuya, in her blue shirt and pants was looking through a black bookcase. A girl in purple hair and a red suit appeared, holding a crystal ball. She then said, in a quiet voice, "Sakuya. What are you doing?"

Sakuya said to her, "Oops! Chikage… I, uh…"

"Are you taking my books, without asking, again?"

"Sorry… It's just… I'm happy that Dear Brother is okay with Mugi's marriage to Ginti. I wanted to get him a gift."

Chikage viewed her ball, and said in a sad voice, "I'm sorry, Sakuya… Brother Dear's fate is resolved… And for Mr. Ginti… his has already begun."

"What do you mean?"

Chikage explained, "I should explain… Should you take the book, you would be consumed in dark powers."

Sakuya said, "But I'm too nice. Mugi's nice, too. So, I figured, I wanted something to try out. Maybe magically produce a bouquet of flowers to her."

Chikage shook her head and said, "No… You wouldn't. Leave well enough alone."

"But…"

"Sakuya… What you did to Brother Dear broke his heart… But you also saved his life."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Chikage heaved, "Ahhhh… a full moon… And it's already too late… You see, Miss Kotobuki, the one Brother Dear used to date, is not from here. Every 28 days, she becomes entranced by the male, and seduces him, only for him to be left wide open… and devour him, blood and all. First, she performs a hostile sexual ritual, and after one hour, the female would leave the tired out male open, and devour his neck, sucking the blood from his body."

Sakuya gasped in horror, "You mean… Miss Kotobuki is…"

Chikage said, "A carnivorous demonic succubus."

Sakuya cringed, "So, when I introduced Ginti to Mugi… to make her break away from Dear Brother, so I can have him all to myself… I _saved_ Dear Brother!"

Chikage concluded, "But have endangered Mr. Ginti, in the process…"

It means one thing: Ginti's wish came true. Mugi was his, forever. However, he changed everything, for the worst. Sakuya made the mistake, as she was frightened for what she did.

Sakuya sobbed, "Uh-oh…"

Eventually, the wedding was called off, after Ginti died.

 **XXXXX**

Mugi was sitting by Ginti's corpse, as his head was bitten off, while licking the blood off his body. She said, "Ginti… I just couldn't take it. I want to marry you… but I want so much more. It's a shame, thought. If I didn't met you, Wataru would be my beautiful meal. I'll revive you, one day, darling… And you shall be my feast, again and again… forever…"

She kissed his severed head and licked off the blood from his curled up lips. She winked, "I love you, Ginti… And until death do us part…"

She kneeled her naked body by him and cuddled onto it. Mugi had killed his fiancé.

Sumire showed up, as she gasped, "I heard a noise, Miss Tsumugi! What hap-? AAAAGH!"

She shrieked, as Mugi smiled, "Oh, Sumire… Be a dear and clean up this mess… Also, have my suitor stitched up, so I plan to revive him, when the time's right…"

Sumire sobbed, as she kneeled to her, "Uh… Yes, Mistress Tsumugi. I understand… Right away…"

She carried Ginti's corpse away, as Mugi, naked and covered in blood, held her hand up, "Ah, yes… Soon, once Ginti's ready to be alive and kicking again, resurrected from my magic, I shall be Mrs. Ginti… and my darling husband… will be my endless meal… It's not easy being the demon daughter of a rich couple from Hell. But I do need a husband… and a dish… Ginti's perfect for me."

She lied on the bed and rubbed herself in Ginti's blood, preparing for the next time that Ginti & Mugi share an intimate moment. And so ended a lovely romantic tale of a man who found his girl, and saved her life; only to realize that he made the biggest mistake of his life…

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _Death –_** _Yui, Azusa, Nodoka, Ui, Saya, Sena,Tohka, Shiina, Sakuya  
 **Torture –** Azusa, Mugi **  
Turn –** Tohka, Shiina, Nodoka, Azusa, Yui, Ui, Mugi (Briefly)  
 **Slaves** – Tohka, Shiina, Yui, Ui, Nodoka, Azusa, Mugi  
 **Survive –** Ginti, Queen Tia, Dufort, Origami, Mio, Ritsu  
 **Unknown –** Mugi, Rook_

 _And this is the Fate chart, after Ginti made his wish:  
 **Death –** Ginti  
 **Torture –** Ginti  
 **Turn –** Mugi  
 **Slaves** – none  
 **Survive** – Mugi_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I apologized for the ending to this story, but it was for just reasons. Thank you._


End file.
